Fatal Attractions
by obsessed1
Summary: Sheppard gets unwanted attention and it all goes downhill from there. Shameless Shep whump. COMPLETE NOW
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but I would pay good money for Sheppard!

**Season**: 1

_I kind of have an idea as to where this is going. It starts off more humour oriented, but it will get darker as it goes along. Hope you all read and hope you all review. I'm one of those fanfic writers who has to see reviews to be motivated to write. After all, I write it all for you guys. Enjoy!_

Sheppard groaned but didn't open his eyes. Sunlight was pouring in from somewhere and he could feel the hot sun on his face, which meant that if he _did_ open his eyes, it would only exacerbate his already pounding head.

With full consciousness inevitable, he opened his eyes and let them lazily scan the room.

Not his room.

Not Atlantis.

No, he was off world, _that's right_, he consoled himself and let out a sigh of relief.

Sheppard moved up to his elbows and surveyed his surroundings.

Nope, still wasn't his room.

Another equally worrying development was his lack of clothing and he peered under the sheets just to make sure.

Yep, definitely naked.

He pulled the sheets tightly around him and sat up, cupping his head in his hands and swallowing against the nausea at the pit of his stomach. He rubbed at his temples in the hopes of coaxing the memories to the forefront of his mind. They were on the tip of his…brain, _Was that an expression, _but he couldn't quite grasp them and turn them into something tangible.

He lowered his head and groaned again.

_What the hell had happened last night?_

------------------------------

_The night before:_

Sheppard stepped outside and took in a deep breath of the crisp cold air. It was freezing and already his teeth were starting to chatter in an extremely unmanly manner. He tapped his ear piece and wrapped his arms around himself as he waited for Elizabeth's voice.

"Major? What's our status?"

Sheppard began to pace and looked down the street as a couple walked towards him. They were cuddled up close, probably sharing body heat, and Sheppard wondered if they would mind if he joined in.

Crap it was cold. "Negotiations have gone well. They just want us to have some kind of feast to bind the agreement." His breath came out in a mist and he watched it ascend to the black sky.

"Good to hear things are going our way for a change." There was some static across the air waves.

"Ah it was just my natural wit and charm," he said and knew she was smiling on the other end.

The couple finally reached him and he stepped aside as they entered the noisy establishment behind him.

"What's that noise?" he heard Elizabeth ask.

"Oh that…nothing," he said, taking an exaggerated step away from the door and feeling a cold blast of wind assault his face.

"You're clear to come back," she said.

"About that," started Sheppard, already feeling the hot flush of guilt, "We've been offered some accommodations here for the night by the Ambassador."

"And you want to stay?" queried Elizabeth.

"Well..we have..the feast," he said stuttering slightly.

There was silence and Sheppard wondered for a moment whether she had bought the whole story. In truth, they had bound the agreement earlier that day and now he was trying to buy them some extra time.

"Are you sure it's safe there?" she asked.

"Perfectly. I've checked it out myself." Even as he said that he felt distinctly naked without his P90. They had left them back in their rooms, but he still had his handgun if it was needed.

Elizabeth was still reluctant to agree but she figured Sheppard knew what he was talking about. "Well, I guess we wouldn't want to strain relationships with our only hope of alliance," she said reluctantly, "But I want you back here bright and early tomorrow. I was counting on being briefed tonight."

Sheppard found himself releasing the breath he didn't realise he was holding, "Tomorrow it is,"

"And Major?"

"Yes?" He screwed up his face and waited.

"Don't drink too much at this feast."

"Yes Doctor," he said and disconnected his radio.

----------------------------------

When Sheppard entered the public house he could see Mckay sat up at the bar, leaning over a bright pink drink and sucking it up through a straw. Sheppard cast his eyes over to see Ford and Teyla sat in the corner, smiling and laughing at something one of them had said.

Sheppard sidled up onto a stool next to Mckay and ordered himself a drink. Though he vowed it would most definitely not be pink.

"She bought it," he said rubbing his hands together.

Rodney sighed and shook his head, "You shouldn't have lied to her."

"I didn't lie," said Sheppard, "I just used my imagination a little. I told her we were at a feast."

"There's my problem," said Mckay pausing to have another sip of his drink, "This planet is as developed as earth and as a consequence I doubt they would have primitive feasts."

"Dinner party then," said Sheppard shrugging, "Come on, lighten up and enjoy our free time."

Mckay was sighing again, "I have important work to do in my lab. What makes you think that I want this free time?"

"Do you have to be so serious all of the time," said Sheppard receiving his drink and tossing the straw to the side, "And did you have to pick a drink that was pink?"

Mckay picked up the glass and eyed the liquid, "It's the only non alcoholic drink they have."

Sheppard waved a dismissive hand at him, "We all deserve a little r and r. Relax. Its not like Elizabeth is going to come off world to check up on us."

"I don't want to relax. I want to work on those equations I have back in my lab."

Sheppard pushed himself off his stool, "Fine Mckay, you go back then. The gate is five miles due east. You remember through that creepy forest?" He took a swig of his drink, "I just hope you don't bump into any wraith on the way."

Mckay snorted, "I'm just saying I don't want to be part of the lie. Elizabeth respects me and if she thought I was abusing her authority then-"

"Then what?" asked Sheppard incredulously, "Look. I am the head of the military contingent. Any teams that go off world are my responsibility, and I'm saying that we are entitled to a break. That's my decision, it's final. An order even."

"But you're scared to tell Elizabeth."

"I am not scared," said Sheppard walking towards Ford and Teyla's table.

Mckay jumped off his stool and followed.

"We're using our time at our own discretion."

"We're not supposed to drink off word," said Mckay bringing a finger up to make a point.

"We're not gonna get hammered Rodney. This is morale boosting. Isn't that right Ford?" he asked slapping the younger man on the back.

Ford looked up and nodded, "Morale boosting," he repeated and held up his drink with a goofy grin.

Sheppard pulled his drink from his hand and set it aside, "I think you've had enough already."

Ford scowled and leant on his palms.

"I want you to all keep your eyes and ears open. Two drink maximum, three if I'm not looking-" said Sheppard scanning the room as he spoke.

"Now who's sapping all of the fun out of this," snarked Mckay.

"I'm going to take a trip to the men's," said Sheppard handing his drink to Teyla for safe keeping and then set off in search of a toilet.

As Mckay sat down Teyla raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why does Major Sheppard wish to drink here?"

"I think this place reminds him of bars on earth," said Mckay.

Ford nodded, "It's kinda like a sports bar. Except without the sports."

Mckay snorted again and said, "Yes Major Sheppard is feeling nostalgic today."

Teyla nodded "And these bars, they are for social gatherings?" she inquired.

Ford settled back in his seat, "Yeah, get together with the guys, have a few beers, watch the football, perhaps meet someone." He smiled at a memory but didn't reveal anymore and Mckay found himself longing for that memory.

"Football," said Mckay with a derisory laugh, "Yeah that's sport."

Ford shot him a look and leant forward, "This from the guy who is drinking the pink."

"That's it," said Mckay slamming it down on the table with such force some of the liquid spattered back in his face, "It's the only non alcoholic drink they have. I'm not going to kill off my brain cells drinking here."

"Do you know how to have fun Mckay? Live a little," said Ford and he pushed Sheppard's drink towards him.

Mckay pushed it back to him, "I don't need alcohol to have a good time."

"Only people who don't drink say that," said Ford glancing over to Teyla.

"I'll have you know that Zelenka and I quite often have a little tipple of whiskey-"

Ford broke out into laughter and Mckay looked over to Teyla to see if he had missed something. She looked equally as puzzled.

"I'm sorry, " said Ford bringing up a hand to wipe his tearing eyes, "Did you just say 'tipple'?"

Mckay sighed and took a sip of his pink drink.

---------------------------

Sheppard meandered back from the men's through various people and found himself sharing a glance with a woman who was clearly having an argument of some kind with a man. His hands were up and Sheppard toyed with the idea of interfering. He sighed and walked over to the two.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked directing his gaze at the man.

He narrowed his eyes at Sheppard and lowered his hands, "Who are you?"

"I'm a concerned party," said Sheppard and he turned to the woman. She was a little shorter than him, with long dark hair and green eyes, "Are you okay?"

She glanced at the man who was with her and then back to Sheppard, "Yes we're fine." Something flashed in her eyes and she stared up at Sheppard for a lot longer than was humanly comfortable.

Sheppard cleared his throat, nodded and turned to walk away but felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around slowly, "Look I was just-"

The fist that caught him under the chin rocked his head back and made him see stars. Sheppard managed to set himself straight and before he could be hit again he punched the guy back in the stomach. The man went to his knees coughing and spluttering as Sheppard rubbed at his chin.

The woman got between them and held up her hands, "Please, stop." Again she looked at Sheppard, as if studying his face and bought a hand up to touch his arm.

Sheppard took a step backwards, "He started it."

He was aware that Teyla, Ford and Mckay were all standing behind him.

"What did you do?" asked Mckay, arms folded across his chest.

Sheppard turned to him, "I didn't do anything," and he turned back to the woman. She was helping up the man but he shoved her off him and turned to Sheppard, pointing a finger at him, "If you had any idea who I was, you wouldn't have done that,." Then he stalked off and out of the bar.

"I'm so sorry," said the woman with a shake of her head, "He is so hot-headed."

Sheppard looked away from her gaze and back to Mckay who was jutting his chin out and waiting for an explanation, "Mckay don't look at me like that, " he said feeling the start of a headache.

Mckay shook his head, "Not your fault huh?"

"No," stated Sheppard firmly and he could feel the woman standing closer to him now. Her hand was brushing his leg and he stiffened.

"Perhaps that was our cue to leave," suggested Mckay and he was rewarded by protests from both the unknown, problematic woman and Sheppard.

"Rodney, just because you want to go, doesn't mean we're leaving."

"You can not leave. Please, let me buy you a drink in apology." Said the woman.

Sheppard was reluctant but allowed himself to be led over to the bar as his team mates went to sit back down all mumbling to each other.

"I am Leena," she said holding out her hand.

She looked up at the man before her. He was strong, had youthful looks and funny hair. His eyes were a strange colour, sometimes they looked hazel, but in the right light green. He was very handsome and she wanted him.

Sheppard sat up on one of the bar stools and removed his hand from rubbing his chin long enough to give her hand a little shake, "Major John Sheppard. Who was that guy?"

She avoided his gaze and turned to the bar tender requesting two drinks. "Were those people your friends?" she asked gesturing to Mckay et al.

Sheppard nodded.

"You are travellers?" she asked and as she moved her hand, Sheppard was sure she brushed his knee. He decided he was being overly sensitive and let the brief contact go.

"We came through the stargate from a place called Atlantis," he said rubbing at his chin.

"Atlantis?" she said, this time her hand stayed on his knee. He could feel his leg stiffen under her touch and he cleared his throat to compensate. Not that he didn't mind this type of behaviour usually but he was not in the mood for being groped, especially when this woman was the cause of the soreness in his jaw.

"Yeah, you heard of it?" he asked shooting a look to where Mckay was talking to Ford loudly.

She nodded, "I hear it is a wonderful place." Her hand snaked higher up his leg and this time he jumped and she stared at him strangely.

"So where are these drinks?" he asked feeling hot and flustered. She wasn't his type, he told himself. He obviously was hers.

"Thank you for your help," she passed him his drink but at the same time she carelessly dropped her purse.

Sheppard stooped to pick it up for her and missed her dropping a few drops of an unidentifiable liquid into his drink.

He passed her her purse and smiled. This was the one, she told herself. The perfect candidate and what a gentleman. He had picked up her purse as soon as she had dropped it.

She pushed his drink towards him and he picked up the shot glass, looking at its contents with curiosity, "What is this?"

"My apology," said Leena smiling, "Now drink it in one go, or I shall be offended."

Sheppard nodded and clinked his glass with hers before knocking the liquid back. He thought it wouldn't do any harm, after all it was technically his first drink, seen as he had to retrieve his drink back off Teyla.

Sheppard coughed into his fist when the liquid burned and through watery eyes he said, "Smooth."

Leena seemed puzzled, "You do not like?"

"Oh I like," he said wiping his eyes, "Just a bit….strong." He smiled.

He was suddenly starting to feel a bit strange and everything behind Leena was swirling and moving.

He swayed a little in his chair and rubbed at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Leena placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"I'm fine," he said blinking her back into focus. "What was in that?"

Damn he was feeling weird, off keel, and not drinking for the past few months was not the reason he was feeling so out of it. He refused to believe he was a light weight; he had always been able to hold his alcohol well.

"Maybe you would like some air?" she enquired pulling him by the arm and off the stool.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he slurred.

He swayed a little and found himself unsteady on his feet, so he was more than glad when Leena took his arm and placed it around her shoulder. She started to drag him towards the door.

--------------------------

"What is he doing?" said Mckay swivelling around his chair.

"Looks like the Major has got lucky," said Ford smiling.

Mckay shot him a glance and would have said something scathing if Teyla had not interjected, "Got lucky?" she questioned much to the amusement of Ford.

"He was the one who convinced us to stay here, he's not going to go off with some….woman," stated Mckay and he pushed himself up out of his seat and started after Sheppard.

When he reached them he could see the state that Sheppard was in. He was sweating profusely, unsteady on his feet and his eyes were wildly unfocused.

He gave Mckay a smile and gripped his shoulder with his hand, "Hey," he said drunkenly.

"What are you doing?" asked Mckay putting his hands on his hips defiantly, "What's wrong with you?" He put his face in front Sheppard's and continued to talk as Sheppard felt himself loosing the battle with his insides.

"Have you been drinking? Are you drunk?" Mckay was saying, _well two of them were saying_. Sheppard closed his eyes and gave himself a mental shake. He had to snap out of it.

"You look like crap," said Mckay, his face so very close to Sheppard's.

Sheppard pushed him away, "Don't get in my face like that," he said swaying.

Mckay was eyeing the woman whom he had his arm around carefully and went to grab Sheppard, "I will take it from here," he said assuming her previous position and walking Sheppard towards their table.

Leena stood watching for a moment and cursed. It should be her with him. How was she to get him on her own if they were monopolising his time. She didn't have time to wonder as suddenly Sheppard was pushing Mckay off him and unsteadily running towards the door, his hand over his mouth all the way.

Mckay followed quickly and exited and Leena decided to do the same.

-----------------------

Mckay found Sheppard in the alleyway next to the bar throwing up against the wall, one hand placed on the wall for support, the other now wiping at his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Mckay.

Sheppard didn't move, stayed prone against the wall and muttered something that sounded like '_go away'_, or possibly '_don't watch_' or maybe even '_I hate you'_. Either way Mckay ignored him and took a step forward. He gave Sheppard a rub on the back, which only prompted Sheppard to expel more of his stomach contents.

He groaned afterwards and then gave Mckay a push backwards.

"I bet you're loving this," said Sheppard hanging his head down between his outstretched arms.

Mckay couldn't help but notice how glassy his eyes looked and how pale the Major looked.

"Leave me alone," said Sheppard miserably.

Mckay bought his hands up placating and took a step backwards, "You're sick," he said leaning against the alleyway wall.

"Something I drank didn't agree," admitted Sheppard. "Go inside."

"You sure you don't want me to stay out here with you?" enquired Mckay. His stomach was already rolling from the smell.

Sheppard shook his head, "As you can see I don't need you to hold my hair back," he said and turned to look at Mckay, eyes unfocused, "I'll be fine. Just leave me and my misery to-" His hand went up to his mouth again and he watched as Mckay made a hasty retreat.

Although he felt sick to his stomach he realised he didn't have anything left in there to bring up. He had told Elizabeth that they were going to feast, well it seemed his feast had come back up to him.

He slumped against the other wall and slid down onto the floor. It was cool and it started to seep through his clothes. Man, he felt miserable and he would have been quite content to curl up into a ball and die there.

A shadow over his face appealed him to look up and he was looking in to the eyes of Leena. She pressed a hand up to his forehead and sighed, "I didn't think it would make you sick," she said despondently.

Sheppard pushed himself up into a standing position, still using the wall for support and said, "You couldn't have known." He felt too ill to feel embarrassed and waved a hand at her to stop fussing over him.

"Perhaps I can help?" she said reaching out her hand.

Sheppard took it, man he was feeling off. "Where are we going?" Her hand continued to clasp his own and he didn't have the energy to wonder whether this was another one of her overt advances. He figured in his current state he didn't look the most attractive sight and felt compelled to believe that this was a genuine display of concern.

"I will take you to mine, you can rest."

"No I should stay here," he said weakly.

"You are not well," pressed Leena.

"I should tell my friends."

"They already know," she said and guided him out of the alley.

TBC

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, please keep reading._

Leena managed to get him back to her room. He was leaning heavily on her and she had a hard time dragging from the door to the centre of the room.

She managed to get him over to the bed and he flopped backwards, one leg off the bed the other half on it.

Frustrated she pulled his other leg up and looked down at him with a smile.

She couldn't explain what it was about this man that made her feel so…alive. He was a rare find in this city. He was handsome, charming, could handle himself in a fight and above all she could sense that there was something more to him. Precognitive judgment told her that their was something special about him and that in turn he would prove useful.

Her brother, the one whom she had been fighting with, had warned her about using men. This one was different and aside from the fact she was deeply attracted to him, she knew that he could be of further use to her.

She just didn't know _how_ yet.

Something about his touch.

An electricity that conveyed a specific importance.

He was asleep, chest rising and falling slowly and murmuring now and again. Leena looked around her room nervously and bit her lip, then proceeded to yank the vest he was wearing open. She felt under his t shirt that there was a concealed weapon and she pulled it out and looked at it thoughtfully.

He groaned and shifted a little but she bought a hand up to his face and stroked his cheek. "Sorry," she whispered and he reacted to her breath across his cheek by turning towards her and wrapping a hand around her waist.

She didn't fight the embrace, nor did she sink further into it. She stayed completely still, afraid moving would make him turn away, or worse still, wake up.

She had thought that by slipping him the drug he would be suggestible, would come back to hers willing and spend time with her.

He had come back willingly but he was not truly with her.

From next to him, propped up one elbow, her other hand dancing across his cheek, She watched him sleep.

---------------------------

He remembered it all with nauseating clarity and rubbed at his temples.

What the hell had she given him to drink? That's all he could think. That she had done something to it. After all, one minute he was sat at the bar rubbing his chin, the next minute everything was a blur and now he was sat here rubbing his head.

So, this was her room, and he was trapped in it. He remembered the sensation of fingers on his face, but for some strange reason he had thought it was Elizabeth.

He didn't know if that was a far stranger thought than this whole situation.

Sheppard pushed himself up off the bed and the sheet dropped to the floor, he was on his own so he didn't bother retrieving it. Instead, he set about trying to find his clothes so he could get the hell out of there.

The room was sparsely decorated and the large bed dominated the room and he couldn't see his clothes anywhere.

"Sheppard?"

Sheppard jumped and instantly covered his groin with his hands and bent his knees inward to the voice. He let out a shaky breath when he realised that, thankfully, Rodney wasn't in the room with him, but he was on his radio.

Sheppard licked his lips and reached down to grab the sheet again to wrap it around him. Even though Rodney couldn't see him he felt mildly self conscious.

"Mckay," he said, gritting his teeth against the sledgehammer headache.

"Where the hell have you been all night? You went off with that woman didn't you? We searched everywhere and-"  
"Rodney, Please be quiet," said Sheppard rubbing at his temples and feeling the sheet slide down to reveal his bare behind, "I didn't go off with that woman," he lied and raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room. Evidently he had.

"Then where were you?"

"I…." Sheppard bit his lip and continued to walk around the room, lifting up items to see if he could find his clothes, "I went for a walk, to clear my head," he said cursing as he stubbed his toe on the edge of the bed and sucked in his breath.

"What was that?" asked Mckay, but then he continued talking, "Do you expect us to believe you were walking…all night?"

Sheppard bought his foot up and inspected his toe. Nothing was broken, "I went back to my room," he lied again and was sure his nose was growing.

"You haven't slept in your bed," said Mckay.

"How would you know?" asked Sheppard.

"Because none of us slept last night," countered Mckay.

That made him feel guilty.

Sheppard sighed, "Mckay please don't argue with me." He said feeling defeated.

He continued to walk around the room and finally gave up.

Sitting back on the edge of the bed, he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I worried you."

"I wasn't worried. Who said I was worried? Teyla was," Mckay cleared his throat over the airwaves and Sheppard knew he would now be blushing, "Its past two, we need to be leaving."

"Past two," said Sheppard shooting back up into a standing position and wincing against the pain that lanced around his brain, "Two?" he repeated.

"Yes. Elizabeth is pissed," said Mckay.

"She knows about this?"

"She knows we're late, that's all," said Mckay.

"Okay, go to the gate and I'll catch up with you," said Sheppard pulling the sheet tighter around him.

"Are you sure?"

"Mckay, the gate," he said and then deactivated his radio before Mckay could start talking again.

He was stood in the centre of the room when the door opened and the woman from last night walked in. He recalled her name was Le-_Shit_ he couldn't remember it.

"Uh hi," he said bringing up a hand and giving her a lame wave. He looked down at the sheet and tilted his head to the side, "I don't suppose you know where my clothes are?"

The woman smiled at him and he felt stupid when she handed him the bundle of clothes in her hands.

He took them off her and started to put his underwear on from under the sheet, "Why…why was I naked?" he asked dropping the sheet.

"You were unwell on your clothes," said the woman sitting down on the bed and watching him pull his t shirt over his head.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said feeling utterly relieved, "For a moment there I thought we had…."

"Oh no," the woman said and Sheppard sighed in relief, "But you did kiss me."

Sheppard dropped his shoe and it bounced off his stubbed tow, "I did?" he asked.

"You don't remember?" She pouted her face in a look that told him she was disappointed.

"No I…..I kissed you?" he asked again and found his eyebrows raising. He definitely didn't remember that. He wouldn't have done that. Nor would he have been so reckless as to get drunk, leave his team and sleep with/kiss some random alien. He got the sneaking suspicion that she was lying to him and the feeling of increasing creepiness forced him to speed up his clothes change. He practically fell flat on his face when he got twisted in his trousers and offered her a small smile.

Sheppard hastily pulled on his shoes without tying the laces and pulled his vest on after that.

"Have you seen my…gun?" he asked feeling over his pockets and grimacing.

The woman stood up and walked over to a drawer unit, she opened it and pulled out his 9mil, "I didn't know what to think of it," she said handing it over to him.

Sheppard instinctively checked the barrel and saw that one bullet had been expelled. Had he done that?

"You didn't press the trigger here, did you?" asked Sheppard.

The woman looked confused and took a step forward, "No."

"Oh," Sheppard shoved it into his calf holster and then zipped his jacket up the remainder. He would have to worry about that later.

He caught his finger in the zips teeth and he swore and shoved his finger into his mouth to relieve the pain.

The woman grabbed his hand and inspected it. He noticed she was stroking his palm and he withdrew his hand quickly, "I uh….I have to go," he said looking down at his feet guiltily.

"Oh," the woman said bringing her hands together, "You cannot stay?"

Sheppard bit his lip and wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole, "I have to get back to my planet," he said, "Thank you for…looking after me and cleaning my clothes. I'm sorry I kissed you…..if it was…inappropriate," he said. He couldn't have made that sentence seem more jumbled if he had tried.

The woman crossed the gap between him and bought her hand up to his cheek, she leaned in and he leant backwards to avoid her kiss. She grabbed him by the back of the head and forced him forwards and their lips met in a clumsy display.

She took a step back, as did he and he embarrassingly said 'Goodbye' and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth watched as Sheppard's team emerged through the event horizon and descended the steps to meet them as the gate deactivated.

Her eyes were instantly drawn to her 2IC. He was standing between Ford and Mckay and was visibly wincing. He had a cut on his forehead which was bleeding. The blood had run its course down either side of his right eye and even as she approached he was pushing the two men off him.

"Would somebody like to tell me what's going on?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms.

Sheppard gave her a withering look, but his eyes didn't completely focus on her.

"He fell over," said Mckay smiling.

"Shut up," said Sheppard bringing his hand up to his head and feeling the blood.

"Lost his balance as we were going down some steps, head first….."

Sheppard sighed, "I wouldn't be surprised if you pushed me." He gave Mckay a prod with the butt of his P90 and Mckay just smiled and continued realising that the bait had been taken.

"Well if you weren't hung-over, you wouldn't have fallen."

"I'm _not_ hung-over," said Sheppard.

"You were drinking off world?" asked Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I'm not hung-over," assured Sheppard.

"He is, he's been all over the place all morning. Complaining of a headache. Hung-over."

"You were pretty out of it last night Sir," chimed in Ford and John found his mouth gaping open.

"Okay, I had one drink. But, this isn't a hangover."

"And you so went off with that girl," said Mckay.

"He got…lucky?" said Teyla and she looked over to Ford for confirmation that she had used the correct phrasing. He simply nodded and his smile widened.

Sheppard shot Teyla a panicked look, "I did not-"

"Sheppard why don't you get Beckett to check that out, then I want you to come to my office," said Elizabeth.

She walked off and Mckay gave him a nudge, "You're in trouble."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes, regretting it as it hurt his head, and said, "I am not."

"You so are," repeated Mckay with a smile.

------------------------------

"What have you done this time?" asked Beckett as Sheppard walked into room with some gauze on his head.

Sheppard went over to the nearest bed. He hopped up onto it and removed the gauze to show Beckett.

"Looks pretty superficial. I'll just clean it up and put a butterfly stitch on it," he said snapping his latex gloves on. He pulled out a pocket penlight and started to shine it in Sheppard's eyes, he squinted against the light and protested.

"How did you do this?" asked Beckett as he shone the light into his left eye again.

"Fell over, hit my head," stated Sheppard.

"You're reactions are a bit slow. Were you knocked unconscious?" he asked putting the penlight back into the top pocket of his coat and reaching for some antiseptic.

"No," said Sheppard.

"You're not feeling nauseous, dizzy?" asked Beckett now using a swab to clean his head.

Sheppard groaned and instinctively moved his head away from the stinging sensation.

"Major?"

"Anything I tell you…it's strictly confidential right?" he asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

Beckett nodded, "Aye," and continued to prod at his wound.

"I think my drink was spiked last night, it made me pretty ill and out of it. I cant remember much, but i…I woke up in this woman's bed."

"It happens to the best of us," said Beckett smiling softly, "Just because you're in another galaxy, don't think you're immune to it."

"Beckett, not that I don't usually mind the attention of women, but I'm pretty sure she drugged me."

"That's a serious accusation?" said Beckett, "You don't think that she-?"

Sheppard raised his eyebrows, "No, God no, but she was crazy." He knew what Beckett was implying and he wasn't going to even go there. Rape was an even bigger allegation and that had not been on that woman's agenda. He was sure of it.

"Drinking off world is perilous at best. If you can't be sure of the alcohol content then ingesting it could make you-"

"I was not drunk," said Sheppard feeling more and more aggravated by the constant accusation. "Cant you take my blood or something?"

"You're offering me blood?" said Beckett putting a butterfly stitch on Sheppard's forehead, "Usually I have to chase you up for that."

"Everyone thinks I'm hung-over, I'm not."

"Slow reactions, clumsiness….sounds like a hangover."

"Forget I ever said anything," said Sheppard jumping off the bed.

"No Major, I'll run the blood, but if there was anything in your bloodstream in all likelihood it would have been absorbed now."

"Look, Mckay's gonna start spreading some rumour about me being a light weight and I don't want it to sound like I'm irresponsible so.."

"Let me have some blood and ill run it" He reached for a syringe, "Are you sure you didn't-"

"Man I wish my brains were well and truly in my pants then I might remember something," he smiled and shook his head, "We didn't do anything. I was too out of it to have done anything."

_TBC_

_Please keep going with it and review!please._


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------

Sheppard had been poked and prodded by Beckett and now he was going to endure more poking and prodding of the mental sort. He could see Elizabeth sat at her desk as he approached her office and her mouth was pursed together tightly. He figured she would be pretty pissed with him, but decided to just come clean and be honest.

He knocked and she nodded for him to enter.

He promptly sat himself down opposite her and smiled, "So, you wanted to see me."

"The Ambassador has agreed to our terms then?" she asked without looking up and deliberately focusing on the notes in front of her.

Sheppard nodded and found himself wincing again, "Yeah."

"Good," she said, "That's good. With our food rations in rapid depletion this is just the news we need."

"Yeah, he said we could collect any time. I think they were going to yield a good harvest in a few days or so." He paused and sought out her eyes. She still wasn't looking at him, "Teyla has all the details."

Sheppard couldn't take the silence any longer and he sighed, "Just say it?"

"Say what John?" asked Elizabeth innocently.

"You know what."

"Oh are you referring to your total lack of respect for me coupled with the fact that you lied to me?"

"I didn't lie to you," he lied shifting in his seat.

He was feeling rather uncomfortable all of a sudden and it struck him that it could _possibly _be his guilty conscience.

"It's irresponsible for you to be drinking when you're off world, you know that."

John shook his head and went to stand, "My team needed a break," he said.

"Rodney says you were out of contact all night. Where were you?"

"Well I wasn't on a drunken bender," he said exasperated, "I'm not hung-over."

"So what's wrong with you then?"

"Its complicated," he said looking down at his hands.

"John?"

He licked his lips and clasped his hands together, "I was offered a drink by this woman, Leyana, leyla-le _something_. I drank it and from then on it's a big blur. I know she took me back to hers but that's all I can recall."

"Oh," said Elizabeth turning slightly red. She looked back down at the papers on her desk and seemed to be considering her next choice of words very carefully, "So you….." she paused for a moment and then fixed his eyes with a look that pleaded he continue to talk.

Sheppard thought he saw a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"Nothing happened," he said bringing his hands up, "I think she drugged me."

"For what reason?" asked Elizabeth now clasping her hands together and twiddling her thumbs.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe she has a thing for men in uniform. To be honest-"

She quirked an eyebrow and he realised the significance of that word.

"-I just want to forget about the whole thing. Embarrassment aside, I just want to put it down to experience." He took a deep breath and then continued, "There's something else. When I woke up, she had moved my handgun. There was a bullet missing."

"Missing? Are you sure?" she asked frowning.

"Twelve in the mag, one in the chamber."

"Are you sure you haven't fired one off by accident. In the period you were 'missing'?"

Sheppard shook his head, "I haven't."

"You should never have been drinking off world," she stated with a shake of her head.

Sheppard sat up straight in his chair, "I told you. I was drugged."

Elizabeth held up a hand and rubbed at her temple, "You have been under a lot of stress since assuming control of the military contingent and for that reason I am going to over look this, but if it ever happens again-" she paused.

Sheppard nodded, "I know, I'm sorry."

"You're team did need a break, but it needs to be strictly away from any professional dealings. As for your missing bullet, let's hope you counted wrong."

Sheppard nodded but knew he hadn't and it disturbed him to know that he couldn't recall discharging his weapon.

------------

Sheppard leant against the balcony and looked out towards the horizon. He was feeling utterly miserable and mainly because of the total lack of control he felt he had over the past day and night.

"So you went off with that woman didn't you?"

Sheppard turned to the side to see Mckay leaning against the railing, mirroring his pose. He shot him a smile and sighing Sheppard pushed off the railing and started for the door.

Mckay continued after him and fell into step next to him.

"What do you want Mckay?" asked Sheppard deliberately not moving when a bunch of scientists ambled down the hallway. It meant that Mckay had to beck peddle to let them through, but he was soon by his side again, "I want the truth."

Sheppard sighed and suddenly found himself feeling extremely weary, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Half the base is talking about it," sniped Mckay, "You don't want to be left out."

Sheppard stopped and turned to Mckay, "I did not have _sex _with that woman," His voice came out louder than he intended and he turned to see two officers staring at him and smirking. "Mckay, go away."

He didn't take the hint because he followed him, "You were drunk though. You could have done anything."

"For the last time. I was _not_ drunk," said Sheppard hearing the desperation in his voice, "She _drugged_ me. She put something in my drink. She was crazy." He found himself shouting again as he rounded the corner.

"Oh she _drugged_ you," said Mckay putting little bunny ears around the word drugged.

"Mckay just leave it. I just want to forget yesterday ever happened."

Mckay was shaking his head, "Fine. You were drugged. Is that official story you're telling everyone?"

Sheppard walked through the gateroom and started to ascend the steps, "You're loving this aren't you?" he said as he reached the top step.

Mckay was smiling from ear to ear and he simply nodded.

"My professional image is in tatters and you couldn't give a crap," muttered Sheppard as he walked over the intersecting walkway to the debriefing room.

"Professional Image," repeated Mckay, "Oh come on lighten up." He mocked.,

Sheppard walked into the debriefing room and closed the doors leaving Mckay outside. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Tomorrow would be better.

--------------------------

Tomorrow had not been better. Sheppard had been woken up in the middle of the night and requested to keep one of the Techs company whilst he worked on the far side of Atlantis.

Sheppard couldn't help but feel it was Elizabeth's way of punishing him.

He had been following the Tech around for hours, walking belligerently behind him, and trying to convince the youngster that there was nothing out here.

He yawned as he leant up against the railing and hugged his P90 close to his chest, he could feel his head very slowly dropping and his chin touching his chest before the lowly tech finally finished his work and jolted the Major our of a perfectly good standing sleep.

He yawned again pointedly and indicated to the console, "Well, you find anything?"

The tech shook his head, and Sheppard wished he had bothered to listen to the guys name. _What was it with him and names lately?_ Perhaps he was losing his touch.

"No," said the Tech with a short shake of his head, "I thought by doing a diagnostic up here I could assess the power outage distribution and how far it stretches out-"

Sheppard held a finger up before the Kid could continue and said, "Sounds good."

He yawned again into his fist and shook his head to clear the early morning cobwebs. "Let's say we head back."

The tech, suspecting Sheppard would kill him if he suggested staying longer, nodded and gathered his things up before slowly walking ahead of him down the hallway.

All Sheppard wanted to do now was to get back to his room and catch up on a few hours sleep before something interru-He was interrupted by the alarm blaring overhead and he instantly snapped wide awake. Now operating on adrenaline he picked up the pace and strode purposefully to the gate room, "Who we got incoming?" he asked tapping his earpiece.

Elizabeth got back to him swiftly and she spoke with even calm, "No need to run Major. I invited Ambassador Raynu's daughter to join us for a day or so."

"What?" asked Sheppard, now slowing down to a complete stop.

The tech behind him bumped into his back and Sheppard turned around and gave him a frustrated glare, "So I presume I'm not needed?" he said hopefully.

"I need you up here to greet her," she said curtly and he couldn't help but feel she had residual issues about yesterday's events.

"Can't Rodney greet her, I haven't had much sleep," he started but he was cut off mid-sentence.

"I'm not asking," she said. "You have been working closely with her father on negotiations, she wants to talk to you."

Sheppard nodded, "I'll be right up," and he yawned for effect.

--------------

Sheppard walked into the Debriefing room still kitted in his vest and P90 and apologised for his lateness. He sat himself down in one of the seats without looking at the new arrival and then turned to Elizabeth, "Well aren't you going to introd-" He stopped dead.

When his eyes fixed to his left to the woman sat beside him, he found himself shooting back up out of his seat, "You," he said with an accusatory look.

"John?" Elizabeth said from beside him and she stood to join him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sheppard trying to compose himself and breathing in slow and steady increments.

"You've met Leena before?" asked Elizabeth and she tried to figure out what was going on.

Sheppard's whole demeanour had changed suddenly and she could see he was quite obviously in some distress.

"Leena," he said the name slowly. _He had been close_. "Yes, we have. She's the crazy woman I told you about," he said shifting from one foot to the other.

Leena looked offended momentarily and she looked up at him with confusion, "Yes we have met. You were quite unwell," she said.

Sheppard looked aghast and turned to Elizabeth, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Please excuse us for a minute Leena," she said and she followed Sheppard out of the room.

**TBC**

_Things will start to get real interesting now with increasing whump! You'll find out what it is about Leena and why she wants Shep soon. She's going to cause a few probs for our hero – but then she fancies the arse off him – so can you blame her? _

_Chapters will hopefully start to get longer too._


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth followed Sheppard outside and he gave Leena a glance before rounding the corner. "She can't stay here," he said crossing his arms over his P90.

"Leena is the Ambassadors daughter and whether you have a past with her or not, we need to forge this alliance and we need this food." said Elizabeth.

Sheppard shook his head and turned away from her to calm his frayed nerves, "I don't trust her," he said.

"Only you know what happened the other night, and its shady at best," started Elizabeth, "I know its going to be uncomfortable for you to have her around but we need this," she touched his shoulder and he turned back to her, "Atlantis needs this."

Sheppard was grinding his teeth so hard that his jaw ached, "She's crazy, " he said.

"Beckett tells me he found nothing in your blood-work," said Elizabeth raising one eyebrow and awaiting his response.

"Did he also tell you that after twenty four hours anything in my blood-work wouldn't show up?" He gave her a grim smile, "You think I'm lying."

Weir shook her head, "I don't know what I think," she answered honestly, "All I know, is we cant let this opportunity for trade slip through our fingers. This is the first world we have encountered which can guarantee us food and possibly be considered a future alpha site."

Sheppard shivered at the thought, "There is something about her. I can't explain it."

"She's only here for a few days. Three days at the most." She paused and looked up at Sheppard. This woman had obviously gotten under his skin, "If it makes a difference, you can resume your usual duties and I will assign Rodney to show her around and keep her entertained?"

Sheppard nodded, "That might help," he said and he peered back into the room.

Leena was sitting bolt upright, her hands clasped together and a serene smile plastered on her face.. Her smile widened when she saw him and she gave him a little wave.

Sheppard quickly took a step back but knew she had seen him, "Just make sure you keep an eye on her," he said and closed his eyes. Partly because he couldn't believe his day had gotten worse and partly because he was dead tired.

"Major, Get some sleep."

--------

Sheppard was pacing the men's bathroom.

He would walk until he hit the far wall, turn on his heel and walk to the other side of the room. All the while watching himself in the long mirror and laughing every now and again at the absolute absurdity of the situation he was in.

There was no denying it. He was hiding, and in the only place he knew that Leena wouldn't turn up.

Sheppard's day was not improving and he was beginning to think that he was stuck in his own twisted version of hell.

Leena, who was supposed to have been having a guided tour by Mckay, had turned up at every corner.

Sheppard had gone for a run to the far side of Atlantis and she had been there on the balcony 'getting some air'. He had gone to the mess hall for some lunch and she had promptly sat down opposite him. "Oh what a coincidence," she had said.

He had gone to stick practice and guess what? He had a shower and…_no_..she wasn't there, but he expected her to be. Instead, she was waiting outside his quarters for him.

"Sheppard, you there?"

Sheppard's radio crackled and bought him out of his silent rant. He hesitantly activated the open comms.

"Rodney, what can I do for you?" he asked hearing his voice echo around the room.

"I need you to come down to my lab. I have a device I want you to activate."

Sheppard sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Are you…alone?"

He could hear Rodney snort on the other end, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," mumbled Sheppard quickly.

"Oh, you thought she might be down here," and Sheppard was sure he could hear a small snigger on the other end.

"No," said Sheppard quickly and continuing his pace, "I just…..where is she?"

"Talking to Doctor Weir about the trade some more. Its safe to come down here."

"I'll be right there," he said and opened the door a crack before exiting.

-------------------

Sheppard entered McKay's lab and found him leaning over his laptop, deep in concentration, typing at a furious speed.

"Well, I'm here," said Sheppard picking up some devices on the central table and twiddling them in his hands.

Mckay snatched one off him and cradled it close to his chest, "Would you stop that?" he snapped and set it back on the table as if it were made of china.

"You want me to activate things, I'm activating," he said and picked up another item just to annoy Mckay.

"You are such a child," said Mckay.

Sheppard nodded in agreement.

"I want you to activate this," said Mckay picking up a circular disc like object and holding out in front of him.

"What is it?" asked Sheppard before he grabbed it off him.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking you to activate it, would I?" said Mckay with a roll of his eyes, "Anyway, here," he said thrusting it into Sheppard's hands.

It immediately began to glow and omit a high pitched whining noise.

"Well?" asked Mckay looking at the object with increasing interest.

"Well what?" shouted Sheppard over the increasing noise.

"What's it doing?" shouted Mckay.

Sheppard couldn't hear him, but he could feel the object beginning to vibrate in his hands with increasing vigour.

"What's it doing?" he shouted. "You have eyes!"

"What?" Mckay mouthed.

"I said you can see it, you tell me what its doing!"

"Perhaps you should put it down?"

Sheppard strained to hear, "What?"

Both men stood staring at each other for a moment, then their eyes were simultaneously drawn to the device.

Sheppard set it down on the table, hoping it would stop that awful noise, but instead it seemed to get higher pitched and both men reached for their ears, clapping their hands over them to try and dull out the noise.

Sheppard knew instinctively what was coming and he shoved Mckay in the back, sending him spiralling out into the corridor.

He saw him connect with the opposite wall and drop to the floor, all the while complaining.

Sheppard started out the door himself and hoped he ad been quick enough.

He hadn't.

He felt the loud explosion before he heard it.

He was expecting a rain of debris over his head, and his body to be ripped to shreds by the impact, but instead all he felt was himself being buffeted by what could have easily been a strong wind.

It went though him in one jolt and sent an icy chill through his whole being.

Once silence has descended upon them, he looked down at Mckay who was staring up at him from the floor, "Are you okay?" he asked shakily.

Sheppard looked back at the device, expecting to see it in pieces, but it was still there only now it had turned itself off.

He managed to nod, but before he could stop himself he pitched forward and crumbled to the floor and into the darkness.

--------------

Sheppard was roused out of the darkness and back into a world of bright light and pain. He let his eyes roam the room without moving and he could see Mckay was sat in a chair beside his bed, arms folded across his chest and his chin dipped. He must have senses movement because he looked up slowly and gave Sheppard a weak smile, "How are you feeling?" he asked unfolding his arms and leaning forward.

Sheppard licked his lips and thought for a moment before answering, "What the hell happened Rodney?"

He let his eyes scan the room further and he saw Leena across the room, lying on top of an infirmary bed, asleep.

"That device was like some kind of stunner," he said and noticing that Sheppard's eyes weren't focused on him.

"What's she doing here," he whispered, now afraid he would wake her.

"She was worried about you," said Mckay glancing over his shoulder.

"Worried about me?" said Sheppard getting up and leaning on his elbows.

Mckay stood up and adjusted the position of the bed.

"You know, she spent the whole day asking about you," said Mckay with a wicked smile, "She has some what of an obsession, I thinks it quite sweet."

Sheppard scowled, "Where's Beckett. I want to get out of here."

He pushed the covers aside and started to hook his legs over the edge of the bed. He looked down to see he was wearing a backless gown and he sighed.

Just as his feet touched the floor, Beckett walked into the room and his face immediately contorted into one of anger when he saw his patient out of bed, "Just what do you think you're doing," he said loudly.

Sheppard bought his finger up to his lips to quieten the Scot, but he was too late and Leena was beginning to stir on the bed. She sat up slowly and smiled when she caught Sheppard's eye.

"You're awake," she said and hopped off the bed to walk over to him.

Sheppard pulled his gown tight around the back and nodded, "Yeah."

Beckett was pulling out a pocket pen light as he got closer and he was looking in Sheppard's eyes before he could protest.

Sheppard bought a hand up and slapped the penlight away, "I'm fine," he said feeling exasperated.

"I'll say when you're fine, thank you," snapped Beckett and he picked up Sheppard's chart to make a point, "Everything looks good now, How are you feeling?"

Sheppard groaned, "I told you, fine." His eyes caught Leena's.

"I was worried about you when I heard you had injured over the radio," she said taking a step forward.

Sheppard took a step back and felt his bare behind touch the icy cold railing. He let out a little yelp and looked at Beckett pleadingly, "Can I get some clothes, please?"

Beckett nodded.

"And then can I go?" he asked.

Beckett sighed, "Yes Major, It would seem you were just knocked unconscious by the device, but the minute you feel ill again I want you to come and see me." He disappeared and McKay stood up.

"Well if you'll excuse me," he said.

Sheppard swallowed and caught McKay's eye, "You're going?" He could hear a hint of desperation in his voice and he wondered what exactly it was about this woman that made him feel so creeped out.

"I have work to do," he said smiling at the uncomfortable situation he was leaving Sheppard in, "That stunner damaged my laptop and I'm sure you two have some…catching up to do." He started to walk away .

Sheppard laughed nervously and sat back on the infirmary bed.

Leena was still stood beside him and she was staring at him. He could feel her eyes boring into him and he finally turned and matched her smile, "So, you like Atlantis?" he asked keeping his tone light.

Leena nodded, "It truly is beautiful." Her hand came up to rest on his arm and he found himself flinching involuntarily to her touch. He didn't know if she felt it, but even if she had, she ignored it, "You are feeling much better now?"

Sheppard nodded and started over at the door where Beckett had disappeared. What was taking him so long. "I feel great yeah…" he trailed off.

"We have yet to have an opportunity to talk," she said taking a step closer, "I was glad my father suggested I come here."

"Yeah about that, why didn't you tell me your father was the ambassador?" said Sheppard.

"I didn't know who were you were before," she said staring off at some point in the room.

Sheppard nodded, "But the next morning you did," he countered.

Leena pushed a hand through her dark hair and fixed him with bright green eyes, "You distrust me?" she asked her smile wavering.

"I have some questions about the drink you gave me that night," he said watching her face closely.

"You are angry?" she asked and she took a step back, "With me?"

Sheppard rubbed a hand over his face, "You put something in my drink," he said quietly.

Leena was thinking about something, he could tell. Perhaps she was trying to think up a lie.

"Our customs differ," she said looking at the floor now.

Sheppard's interest was peaked and this time it was he who grabbed her arm and urged her to continue.

She looked up at him with those mesmerizing green eyes and she said, "On my planet. When we like someone…" she paused, "I like you," she said before continuing, "We take Absytas so that we may lose our inhibitions."

Sheppard was confused, "Absytas?"

"It is meant to help you relax."

"It's a drug," said Sheppard shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It is common on my planet," she pressed, "I thought it was customary to learn of others cultures before stepping into their world. To fit in?" she asked.

Sheppard could feel his mouth gaping open. She had just admitted to drugging him and still she was trying to blame him for not having undertaken a thorough lesson in their culture and history before stepping into their lives.

She had a point.

A very small, insignificant point.

It didn't change the fact she had drugged him and still taken him back to hers.

"I'm sorry for our misunderstanding," she said.

Sheppard could see she was getting upset and remembered what Weir had said about the importance of this trade agreement and alliance so he conceded, "The other day, what I said before.." he swallowed, "Lets just forget about it."

"Really?"

"I've forgotten about it." _For now._

Leena smile was back again and Sheppard nearly jumped off the bed when he saw Beckett return with his clothes, "Plenty of bed rest," said Beckett, "Perhaps Leena could walk you back to your quarters?"

"Uh yeah," said Sheppard with a nod, "I'll just get changed."

Leena continued to stand beside him.

"Alone," he pushed.

Leena was oblivious to what he was talking about and defeated he rolled his eyes and walked off to find a cubicle to change in.

**TBC**

_So she's trying to fit in and trying to get into his good books. Leena is still a crazy lady and she is still obsessed with our man…..lots of stuff to come……lots of whump……plus Leena definitely has an agenda. (Don't they always?)_

_Please review if you are reading this. It makes me type faster! Thank you._


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth looked over to the debriefing room door yet again and found herself breathing out loudly in an exaggerated sigh.

Everybody else had arrived on time. Mckay, early, Teyla and Ford in unison and even Leena had managed to find the debriefing room again and seat herself down.

That left one person.

Major Sheppard.

She found her eyes slipping over to the door again.

"He's not usually this late," said Elizabeth rearranging the papers in front of her and making an excuse for Leena's benefit.

Mckay snorted from across the table and sprayed out sandwich crumbs over the desk, "Sheppard is always late for debriefings," he swallowed and continued, waving the sandwich around in the air, "He's probably in hiding."

Leena leaned forward in her chair and sought out Elizabeth's eyes, "Is there a problem?" she asked.

Elizabeth glanced over to Mckay and then back to Leena, "No, I'm sure Major Sheppard has a valid reason as to why he isn't here."

Ford was tapping his fingers on the table and he stopped when Mckay gave him a disgruntled look, "Would you stop that?" he snapped.

Ford retracted his hands and put them in his lap, "We're all waiting Rodney," he said.

Teyla raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps somebody should go check on the Major?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes Rodney, would you?"

Mckay sighed and shoved more sandwich into his mouth, "Cant you see I'm eating," he said and on seeing her look he began to stand up, "Fine."

"May I go too?" asked Leena.

Elizabeth nodded, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt," she said.

"Fine," said Mckay starting out the door, "Just make sure you keep up because I'm going to be walking fast."

----------

"Sheppard?" Mckay shouted as he angrily knocked on the door, "Sheppard get up!" he shouted even more loudly.

Some techs that passed him in the corridor gave him a quick look and moved on equally as fast, not wanting to be caught in the firing line of one of McKay's famous tirades.

"Are you sure he is here?" asked Leena leaning against the wall and twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers.

Mckay looked over to her and smiled briefly, "My life signs detector says he's in there," he said showing her the scanner. He turned back to the door and gave it a kick in frustration, "Sheppard?"

After waiting a beat he started to remove the panel at the side of the door and connecting different wires together.

"What are you doing?" asked Leena, her face getting closer to his.

"I'm breaking in," he said sparking two wired together.

"Should you be doing that?"

"Of course I should."

It had the desired effect and the door slid open to admit them.

Mckay walked into Sheppard's dark room.

He could see the lump lying in his bed and he sighed as he walked over to it and started to shake it awake, "Get up," said Mckay.

Sheppard didn't stir at first, but after a minute he groaned and rolled onto his front, shoving his hands under his pillow and his face into it.

"Sheppard, get up," said Mckay. He waited, hands on hips, before finally pulling at the covers and revealing his boxers and t-shirt clad body.

"Go away," Sheppard's muffled voice came from within his pillow. One hand grasped out futily for his covers and when he realised they were nowhere close he raised his head and bleary eyed looked up at Mckay. "What time is it?" he asked.

Mckay looked at his watch, "eleven,"

"At night or in the morning?" asked Sheppard pushing his head back into his pillow.

"Morning," said Mckay, "You are supposed to be at a debriefing, remember?"

Sheppard made some kind of noise and Mckay was sure it was an expletive.

"Leena and I came down here to summon you," said Mckay.

Sheppard's head snapped up and he rolled over and stood up in double time. His legs gave way before he had a chance to stop himself though and he crumbled onto the floor beside his bed, gasping at the effort.

"What's wrong?" asked Mckay running around to grab him by the arms and hoist him up.

Sheppard got onto his bed and sat on the edge of it, his head in his hands, "I'm good," he said.

It was apparent to Mckay that he was lying. He stood over him for a minute and watched as Sheppard reached for a pair of socks and started to put them on. He lifted his leg in the slowest of motions and very very painfully slowly started to pull the material over his foot. When it got to his heel he stopped for a minute and then strained to pull it up to his ankle, "There," he said proudly and looked up with a grim smile, "Now I just have to do the other one," he said reaching for his other sock.

Mckay snatched it out of his hand, "Oh would you stop. I'm calling Beckett."

Sheppard looked up at him and blinked before nodding.

"Are you okay?" asked Leena. She sat beside him on the bed and put a comforting hand on his back.

He would have shrugged out of it, but he felt completely drained of energy. Every movement required so much thought and even breathing felt like an extra burden today.

"Beckett I need you to come to Major Sheppard's quarters," said Mckay into his earpiece. He listened for a moment, "He's on his way."

Mckay looked down at Sheppard and realised the mans obvious discomfort at being awake. His head kept moving downwards and as soon as his chin hit his chest he snapped it back up with a groan.

Leena was leaning in very close to him and her hand was over his shoulder. Sheppard wasn't moving away from the contact, he seemed oblivious to her sitting next to him.

"I think maybe Sheppard would like some space?" suggested Mckay.

Leena looked up at him and he saw something cross her expression. He didn't like the way it made him feel and he took a step forward.

"I don't think he minds, do you?" asked Leena.

Sheppard looked between the two lazily and then bought a hand up and gave them both a dismissive wave. The way he was feeling at the moment he didn't care who stayed, who went, whatever, he just wanted to sleep.

Beckett walked into the room carrying an extensive looking medical bag and looked between the two before setting his eyes on Sheppard.

"Okay, what's going on then?" he asked kneeling down in front of Sheppard.

Sheppard was going to say he was fine, but damn it, he couldn't lie this time as it was rather apparent he wasn't, "I'm exhausted Doc," he said. The words came out in a slur.

Beckett picked up his penlight and immediately started to shine it in his eyes to Sheppard's protest, "Out," he sad pushing at the light.

Beckett shoved it back into his jacket pocket, "Are you just feeling tired?" he asked reaching for a syringe to take some blood and his blood pressure kit.

Sheppard nodded and swayed to the side. Both Beckett and Mckay caught him before he slipped off the bed and his eyes opened slowly, "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Well?" asked Mckay pacing nervously.

Beckett made his various checks, all the while giving Sheppard a prod now and again to keep him awake, and then sat back on his heels.

"He's suffering from physical exhaustion," said Beckett, "Id hazard a guess that it had something to do with that stunner blast yesterday."

"Are you sure?" asked Leena and she bought her hand up to squeeze Sheppard's.

Sheppard looked down at her hand in his and seemed lost for a moment. He didn't have the strength to pull it free, nor the strength the voice his disapproval of it. Thankfully Mckay must have seen something in his eyes and he stepped forward, "Leena, perhaps you should go back to the debriefing room and inform Doctor Weir of Sheppard's condition."

Leena looked up at him with wide eyes, "Could I not stay?"

"Major Sheppard needs his space right now." Said Mckay.

She stood uncertainly and then nodded, "Can I visit later?"

Mckay nodded "Sure, yeah of course, just you should tell Elizabeth about-"

Sheppard was reeling backwards again and Beckett grabbed his shoulder and gently laid him back, "He needs plenty of rest," he said.

"Are you sure that's what this is?" asked Mckay warily.

Beckett nodded and pulled the covers up, "His blood pressure is normal. I'll have this blood checked over, but otherwise I would say he was just exhausted."

"Are you sure he shouldn't be in the infirmary?" Mckay pressed again and he could see that Beckett was getting irritated by his constant line of questioning.

"I'd suggest we don't move him at the moment , he seems settled enough here," said Beckett and he indicated to Sheppard who was snoring gently. "I'll monitor him every hour, but rest is what I prescribe."

"Should somebody sit with him?" asked Mckay.

Beckett gave him a pat on the shoulder and picked up his medical bag, "That's not a bad idea." He said walking towards the door, "Are you volunteering?"

Mckay pushed him out of the door, "You know I am."

**TBC**

_A short chapter I know, but now Sheppard is obviously incapacitated for a while, who do you think is going to spend time with him beside Rodney. Um let me think._

_Will make chapters longer I promise. Just got in from work (Its 4:30am) and can feel myself dropping off. More soon._


	6. Chapter 6

Sheppard opened his eyes from his bed and couldn't move.

It was like every muscle in his body had given up, every brain impulse that commanded his nerve endings to respond were being ignored, any iota of strength he had was going towards the complex task of him keeping his eyelids open.

Since moving wasn't an option he blinked and watched Mckay, who was sat next to the bed in a chair, typing away at his laptop.

He only looked up when Sheppard tried to vocalise his thoughts and instead made a little gasp.

Mckay closed the laptop and leant forward, "You're awake," he said.

Sheppard swallowed and tried to roll over away from him. Man he was feeling pathetic and when Mckay offered him a drink through a straw it only confirmed it.

"How….long?" he finally managed to say. The effort of speaking was like trying to scream underwater.

"Eight hours," he said looking at Sheppard closely.

"Eight," said Sheppard closing his eyes briefly and feeling the pull of sleep even in that split second.

"Beckett says you're suffering a delayed reaction from yesterdays stun," said Mckay.

Sheppard yawned and attempted to stretch but his hand only found the bed side table and he knocked over his glass of water from the previous night.

It spilt over McKay's laptop and he jumped up quickly, "Oh now look what you've done!" he said too loudly and Sheppard closed his eyes against the din.

"Sorry," he mumbled and found enough energy to push himself up onto his elbows.

His head was feeling way too heavy as he managed to get up into a sitting position.

Mckay was still jumping around trying to brush off the water from his lap and his precious lap top.

"Why are….you even…..here?" asked Sheppard yawning into his fist, "I don't need a…babysitter." He scrubbed at his eyes and let his hands drop into the covers.

Mckay gave him a sideways glance, "Well if you're fine, then I will leave and tell Beckett that you obviously need watching in the infirmary."

Sheppard was screaming and shouting inside but the only recalcitrance he managed was a very muted, "No," he breathed out, "You can stay."

Mckay let a smile play on his lips, "No, you obviously _want_ to go to the infirmary."

Sheppard sighed and on seeing his inability to reply Mckay picked up his laptop, "I'm going to dry this off and then I'll bring you back some food."

Sheppard nodded and sank back into his bed as he watched him leave.

He didn't know how long he sat there, blinking slowly, and staring vacantly out into his room but he was aware that his bladder was beginning to protest.

The more he tried to ignore it, the more he was pushed for urgency and he started to mentally prepare himself to get out of bed.

He managed to drag his feet from under the covers and onto the floor.

His bathroom wasn't far away.

All it required was that he get up, walk in there, and walk back.

So first he had to get up.

_Get up._

He pushed against the mattress and nothing happened.

Sheppard laughed and tried again.

He got to his feet and gave himself a mental high five before taking a step. His knees buckled and he tipped forward, managing to spare himself bruised knees and gripping the bathroom doorframe just in time.

Once everything was taken care of and Sheppard had spent an indeterminate amount of time staring at his haggard appearance in the mirror he started back towards his bed.

Every step forward forced his legs to shake and the next time he fell, his knees weren't saved from bruises and to add insult to injury, he managed to bite his tongue.

Hands on his shoulders made him look up, "About time Mc-"

Leena was stood over him and she wrapped her hands around his arm and hoisted him back up towards his bed.

"Thanks," he said trying not to fall back.

He got under the covers, pulling them up to his chest and leaning back against the pillows.

"You look tired," she said sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sheppard cracked one eye open and suppressed a laugh, "No kidding."

He noticed she had put her hair up into a pony tail and that she was wearing perfume. He wondered if it was all for his benefit or whether she always dressed up in the middle of the day.

"You didn't happen to see Rodney?" he asked yawning and feeling the pressure behind his eyes build up.

"No," she stated and bought a hand up to brush a strand of his hair from his face.

Sheppard couldn't flinch in his state but he would have.

The silence between them was uncomfortable and in his dimmed room he couldn't quite see her features properly.

"You seem very tense," said Leena reaching for his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Sheppard cleared his throat and blinked slowly.

Inside he was mentally chiding himself and urging himself to wake up. "Not tense," said Sheppard. The yawn came easily and naturally, "Just really…_really_ tired."

Leena leaned in close to him, "I need to talk to you," she said staring down at his hands.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"I've done something and……it's all going to fall on you."

Sheppard was fighting so hard to stay awake he missed her statement. She squeezed his hand tightly in an effort to bring him back to her.

"I'm sorry?" he said in apology, "I missed that."

Leena was chewing her lip thoughtfully, "I like you," she blurted out, "A _really _like you and that's why-" she paused.

Sheppard placed a hand on top of hers, "I'm flattered, really, but it wouldn't work. Trust me." He cringed inwardly at the words that were spilling out of his mouth and he shamelessly remembered the last time he had uttered those words to a woman.

The last time he had tried to blow her off as politely as possible.

Disappointment flashed across her face and Sheppard retracted his hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She moved away from him and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Are you okay?" asked Sheppard and he was yawning again.

He couldn't seem to stop himself and he could feel himself dropping out of reality, "I wouldn't want this to damage relations between….our two…plan _yawn_ ets."

Leena smiled serenely, "Of course not."

"You're attractive and I'm sure any other guy would be happy to-" he lost his energy and his train of thought abruptly.

She pursed her lips and looked away to the door as she heard it chime and admit Mckay.

"What's…going on?" he asked looking at her suspiciously.

Leena looked over to Sheppard to see he was sleeping again, this time sitting up, and she stood to help Mckay with his tray.

"Nothing," she said staring sadly at Sheppard.

Mckay nodded and sat himself down in his chair again, "Nothing _happened_ whilst I was away?"

Leena watched as his eyes narrowed at her and she shook her head, "Nothing happened," and she left.

TBC

_Short chapter I know, will try to make them longer. Reality is proving bothersome, so hopefully I can escape it long enough to write more for you soon._


	7. Chapter 7

Still too exhausted to move and with the added complication of nausea and a headache to the equation Sheppard was still confined to his room.

He'd progressed to wearing his sweats and a tee shirt and sitting atop his covers he was playing a card game with Teyla.

"Snap!" she said smiling and looked up at Sheppard who was about to say the same but his movement was just too slow to warrant a win.

He dropped his cards onto the tray in front of them and sighed, "Maybe we should play something else."

Teyla gathered the cards up and crossed her legs. She was sitting opposite him on the end of his bed and seemed to be enjoying his coaching in Earth games.

"What else can we play?" she asked with a smile.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow as a thought occurred to him, "One day I'll have to teach you poker, but for now, can we just talk."

Teyla nodded and placed the cards down in front of her, "You still seem tired."

Sheppard blinked slowly, feeling the pull of sleep as she mentioned it, and gave himself a mental shake to wake up, "Doing nothing makes you tired," he answered stifling a yawn.

"Has Beckett not discovered what's wrong with you yet?"

"No," he said, "But it cant be that stunner."

He yawned loudly and gave her an apologetic look.

"I should leave you to sleep," said Teyla beginning to get up.

"No," said Sheppard with a pleading look. "I'm not….stay a while."

"I have stick practice with Lt Arn," she said reaching across and giving his hand a squeeze, "But I will come back later."

Sheppard nodded, "Okay, I guess doing stick practice is a lot better than sitting around with me."

"You know I would any other time," said Teyla as she reached the door.

It opened before she got there and Teyla greeted Leena as she walked into the room.

"I bought you some food," she said indicating to the tray in her hands.

Sheppard nodded and shifted his position on the bed to receive it, "Uh…thanks," he said as she put it down in front of him.

There was a drink of water and some kind of chicken meal with some jello.

Leena stood awkwardly for a minute, her hands behind her back, before she finally asked, "What was Teyla doing here?"

Sheppard nearly choked on his chicken and it fell onto his tee shirt, "We were just..talking," he said looking up and wiping at his top.

"I will get you a cloth," she said disappearing into his bathroom.

"Did you get this food and drink?" shouted Sheppard to her.

"Yes," she replied.

Sheppard spat out the remainder of his chicken and picked up the water. He held it up to the light and gave it a cautionary sniff before setting it to the side.

He proceeded to inspect the rest of his food with the same methodical approach and Leena walked in just as he was taking apart his jello.

"Here," she said passing his a cloth and he wiped his top clean.

"Thanks," he said eyeing the food suspiciously.

"Are you not hungry?" asked Leena and before he could stop her, she perched on the edge of his bed.

He was beginning to think that perhaps she hadn't got the message.

"I just don't like eating around….people," he hinted.

She didn't get it and seemed to get more comfortable.

They looked at each other for a minute before she started speaking, "I have been learning of Earth," she said.

Sheppard nodded "Really?"

"Fascinating place," she said clasping her hands together, "So many different, wonderful things."

Sheppard nodded again, "Yeah it really is something."

"Was it not a difficult choice for you to come out here?"

Sheppard thought about that question. It hadn't been hard for him. After his black mark in Afghanistan he saw this as a new start and he had no remaining family left to stop him.

"No," he stated simply, not wanting to give away more than that.

"Did you not leave anyone behind?" she pushed.

Sheppard bought a hand up to his face and rubbed at his eyes, "What like family?"

"Like a ……….girl? a wife?" she pried.

Sheppard sucked in a deep breath. In his line of work, forming close bonds with women and actually keeping them was another thing..

"Nobody like that," he said yawning.

Her back stiffened and she went to stand, "You are tired." She waited for him to respond, but Sheppard didn't. He just stared at her until she turned to walk to the door.

"Don't you have anyone?" he asked before she left.

She turned and wrapped her arms around her chest, "No."

"What about that man you were with in the bar?" he questioned reaching for his fork.

She seemed lost in a thought and it took a minute before she finally responded, but when she did she simply said, "Sleep well." And left.

---------------

The sound of his door opening with a hiss and Sheppard cracked one eye open as the light from the hallway flooded in. He could see Mckay was standing there, but as soon as he looked at Sheppard he started to back out of the room, "Oh uh sorry I didn't realise…..sorry," he said and walked out of the door.

Sheppard opened his other eye and raised his head. _Now that was odd._

Sheppard decided to find out what that was all about when he was feeling more clear headed and he set his head back down onto his pillow to resume his sleep.

It wasn't until a second later, when something shifted beside him, did he bolt back up and look to the figure beside him.

Leena was curled up on her side on the bed beside him.

He pushed the covers aside and stood up quickly, ran a hand through his hair and realised what Mckay must have thought.

Leena didn't stir as he left his room in hot pursuit of Mckay.

He found him walking not too far away down the corridor, looking at something on his data pad.

"Mckay!" he shouted as he approached him, "Look its not what you think."

Mckay saw him coming and turned on his heels to walk away.

"Mckay," Sheppard shouted.

Mckay stopped but didn't turn around, "You know I _thought _you were nervous around Leena because she was…crazy or something," he paused and then turned around, "But it turns out you were _nervous_ around her because you thought we'd all find out you were _sleeping _with her." McKay's face was red and he was obviously angry.

"I'm not sleeping with her," said Sheppard grabbing him by the arm and pulling him away from some techs who were coming towards them. The last thing he needed was for them to hear and start gossiping. "I don't know why she's in my room."

Mckay pulled his arm away, "Oh really," he said with venom in his voice.

Sheppard sighed and shook his head wearily.

"Yes," said Sheppard.

They stood in silence.

"I see you're better," said McKay suddenly.

Sheppard had only just realised that he was actually standing and that he had a lot more energy than previously.

He found himself smiling, "Yeah I do feel good."

"Good for you," snarked Mckay.

"Yes good for me," said Sheppard angrily.

Mckay screwed his face up, "If Elizabeth finds out that you and Leena are….." he held a finger up, "Is this your idea of negotiating?"

"By the way your acting Mckay, anyone would think you're jealous."

Mckay's jaw jutted out and he pursed his lips.

"….ah crap," said Sheppard leaning against the wall, "Believe me. _Nothing_ is going on. I have _no_ idea why she's in my room."

Mckay wasn't listening and he obviously wasn't going to be persuaded to believe him.

"Mckay you have to believe me," he said dejectedly.

"Why don't you go get dressed." Said Mckay and he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Sheppard looked down and could see that he only had his boxers and t shirt on.

Sheppard stayed against the wall for a minute, feeling shaky with his sudden burst of energy, and then when he felt strong enough, walked back to his quarters.

When he got back to his room, Leena was sitting up in his bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I don't know what the _hell _you think you're doing here, but this stops right _now_," said Sheppard reaching for his trousers, "I don't fancy you," he said pulling them up, "I'm not even sure I even like you much right now."

"I was just checking on you," said Leena.

Sheppard rolled his eyes and pulled on his boots without lacing them up, "Oh right and you did that by sleeping with me." He said with a shake of his head, "I've been steadily improving over the past few days. I didn't need to be checked on."

"Beckett sent me."

"No he didn't," said Sheppard squinting as he turned on the light.

"You are angry?" she asked and she stood up.

Sheppard quirked an eyebrow in response, "I am." He said and started to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Leena and she followed him out of the door and down the corridor.

"I'm going to talk to Doctor Weir. This has got to stop," he said as he reached a transporter.

"You would damage our worlds relations?" she asked.

"No I wouldn't." he said, "But I would suggest that you go back to your planet and that we deal directly with your father instead."

"My father wont like that."

"He has as much to gain from us as we have from him," said Sheppard. "I'm sure he could be persuaded."

"My father is a difficult man," she shouted as she followed him through to the gateroom.

"I'm sure he makes you seem like a picnic," said Sheppard.

As Sheppard marched through the gateroom Leena grabbed his arm.

"Please, you cannot ask me to leave."

Everyone in he gateroom were becoming increasingly interested in their dispute and Sheppard could sense both eyes and ears on them.

"Why?" asked Sheppard. He was feeling both tired and angry and equally harassed.

"Because…." She paused.

Sheppard could see that she was frustrated and obviously upset, but after months of fighting off the wraith, seeing many of his men killed in the field and the responsibility of taking care of Atlantis, her obsession with him was enough to send him over the edge.

"I think its best if you go," he said quietly.

"You are the only one who believes that," she said touching his arm.

"Don't," he said pulling away. "I never kissed you did I?"

She shook her head. "No," she said and Sheppard spun away from her, raising his hand to his head and rubbing at the pain between his eyes.

"What's going on?"

He heard the voice and turned to see that Elizabeth descending the gateroom steps. "Sheppard?"

She looked over to Leena and could see that her head was bowed in quiet contemplation. He just hoped that she wouldn't cry or this would seem really bad and he would probably cave. He hated to see women cry.

Elizabeth's eyes came back to Sheppard and she could see that he was sweating, swaying noticeably and rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

"I was suggesting that Leena go home," he said walking over to Elizabeth.

"For what reason?"

"I really don't want to go into that at the moment but she needs to go."

"Major I need reasons," she said looking over to Leena. She couldn't work out what it was in her eyes but she seemed scared and Elizabeth wondered whether it was because of Sheppard.

"She's crazy, she wont leave me alone," said Sheppard laughing at how ridiculous he knew that statement sounded.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and looked over to Leena.

"John, I don't think you're well I'm going to call Beckett." She said activating her radio.

Sheppard ignored her, "She drugged me."

Leena took a step forward, "I explained that."

"Not very well," he stated.

"Beckett is on his way," interrupted Elizabeth.

"I don't _need_ Beckett," he said raising his head and blinking against the ensuing fog.

"You're hardly standing," said Elizabeth sternly.

"Elizabeth, just trust my judgment on this."

"You're judgment hasn't been the best of late," she said referring to his plan to drink off world not so long ago.

Sheppard was feeling ill again. Perhaps it was his sudden burst of activity, perhaps it was the onslaught of emotions which were surging through him.

He knew but one thing.

His stress levels were being raised by the presence of this woman.

"Perhaps we should take this into my office then," suggested Elizabeth.

Sheppard shook his head, "I'm not going to talk about this anymore." He rubbed at his head in the hope that he could erase this awful chain of events from his mind.

"John, you're clearly not acting yourself." Said Elizabeth.

"I'm acting perfectly sane," he snapped, "You just cant see that shes….off," he said with no other word at hand to describe Leena.

"Major Sheppard?" asked Becket as he came into the room. He had his medical bag slung over his shoulder in preparation.

Sheppard put his hands out as Beckett came near him, "No, not me" he said, "_Her_, she's…" he bought his hand up and made a gesture to insinuate she was crazy.

"Major, you're not looking too good just let me take you to the infirmary and lets have a look at you."

"No," said Sheppard.

"John, listen to us," said Elizabeth and she found her eyes scanning the gateroom. Some men and women had gathered over head and she realised that the rumour mill was already in full motion.

"You did this didn't you," Sheppard said pointing a finger at Leena.

She shook her head, "I don't know what-"

"You made me ill."

"Major Sheppard that's enough," shouted Elizabeth all of a sudden.

Sheppard turned to her and was now feeling dizzy, "Elizabeth."

"Leena is a guest," said Elizabeth, "You will treat her with respect and _if_ you take issue with that you are to talk to me about it first. In private."

Sheppard felt his mouth open and couldn't help but feel like a belligerent school child.

"Sheppard, you have a virus, your blood work confirms it."

Sheppards gaze turned to Beckett, "What?"

"We've had a few other people bought in ill."

"What?" he said again, lowering his arms.

"That stunner lowered your immune system so you were probably more susceptible to it."  
"Then why was she in my room?"

"I sent her to check on you."

"Yeah right," said Sheppard

"Major, go to the infirmary," said Elizabeth, "Leena please come to my office, I have some apologising to do on behalf of Major Sheppard."

Leena gave Sheppard a glance before heading up the stairs behind Elizabeth.

Beckett walked over to Sheppard and put a steadying hand onto his shoulder, "Come on."

Sheppard closed his eyes against the weariness, "I don't need to go to the infirmary."

"I say you do," said Beckett firmly.

"She's the crazy one." He opened one eye and looked at Beckett.

"Admit it, you sound pretty crazy at the moment," said Beckett.

Sheppard nodded and chewed on his lip.

He knew that.

Sheppard was finding it increasingly difficult to stand and he could feel his knees begin to shake.

It was only when he saw the floor rushing up to meet him did he realise he had passed out.

--------------

Sheppard opened his eyes and looked up to see those familiar ceiling tiles that practically spelt out the infirmary. He could smell the antiseptic and he turned his head expecting to see Mckay.

Instead, he saw Leena.

"Hello," she said getting up close to him.

He was feeling strange.

Drugged even, and the fuzzy face seemed to swim in front of his eyes, "Hey," he said and thought it sounded a bit echoed to his ears. "Why are you here?" he asked blinking hard. He needed to get his mind straight.

"I must talk to you," she said and her hands gripped his forearm.

He could barely feel it.

"What's…."

Becketts face came into view and he gave him a grim smile, "I'm sorry but I had to sedate you. You'll be feeling a bit strange."

Sheppard nodded and swallowed thickly.

"You have a virus, getting up like that, did you no good," he scolded.

Sheppard nodded and immediately regretted it, "Dizzy," he said.

"Your temperatures peeked," said Beckett touching his forehead, "Just rest," and then turning to Leena he said, "Not too long."

When Beckett had disappeared Leena leant back in again and the hurried tone returned, "If you choose me I can help you," she said.

Sheppard tried to coordinate those thoughts and felt his eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

Leena looked up and over her shoulder and then back to him, "Soon you will be arrested for my brothers murder."

"The guy in the bar?" asked Sheppard. He was feeling more and more confused as the conversation progressed.

"Yes," she said, "You shot him."

Sheppard now got up onto his elbow and bought a hand up to his eyes to give them a scrub.

Momentary lucidness took a hold of him and he managed to look at her without everything moving around behind her, "What did you say?" He grabbed her wrist gently, "Tell me you didn't…." he paused, "The missing bullet…it was you." He said with realisation and sank back into his pillow.

"You don't understand," she said dropping her head and closing her eyes, "I had to do it. I have a plan," she said and now was looking up and smiling.

"You took my gun!" he said loudly and Leena grabbed his arm and tried to shush him.

"I had to," she said with utter desperation.

Sheppard groaned and let her wrist go, "They think it was me," he said feeling more nauseated by the second.

"If you choose me I can help you," she said reaching for his chin and bringing his unfocused eyes back to hers.

"Help me?" he questioned and let out a little laugh.

"I could convince my father to let it go if I you were with me, we could say you're weapon was stolen or something. I haven't worked that out yet…but… if not they will take you to a cell and eventually execute you."

"Why don't you do that anyway?" he asked meeting her gaze. She was silent and he realised what was going on, "Because you want me," he said.

She didn't say anything.

"You want to blackmail me to…..be with you," he shut his eyes, "This is sick."

She licked her lips, "If you are with me then I can complete my plan. You will have more power than you can understand…if not.."

"I die," said Sheppard.

"I never meant it to-"

Sheppard laughed, "I knew you were crazy, I knew it," he shouted, "Just get the hell out of here."

"John,"

"Get out!" he shouted and he watched as Beckett ran over to him in slow motion.

"What did you say to him?" asked Beckett as he grabbed Sheppard.

When Beckett grabbed him he had never felt more claustrophobic and hassled and he started to try to get away from both of them, "Get her out of here," he said, "She's having me framed," shouted Sheppard.

"He's delusional," said Beckett, "Leena I think you best go."

He felt Leena squeeze his arm and then she walked out, looking over her shoulder, before she left.  
Sheppard continued to move about, he just wanted to get away. "Beckett, she's-"

"Calm down," said Beckett soothingly.

"I'm not calm," shouted Sheppard. "Get off!" His hand flung out and he felt it connect with Beckett's chin.

Beckett recoiled backwards and when he came back into view he could see that he had blood trickling from his lip.

'"Oh God I'm sorry," he muttered and felt the sting of something in his arm, "What was…."

The warmth spread through him and he fell quickly into the drug induced caress of sleep.

TBC

_She has a plan!_


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth entered the infirmary expecting Sheppard to be sat in an infirmary bed. Instead, she saw the rumpled sheets and looked over to Beckett. He was stood outside the shower room door, two hands planted firmly on it and saying, "Major, get back into that bed."

"Problem?" asked Elizabeth as she approached the Scotsman and waited for his reply.

"Major Sheppard has got out of bed before his meds have run out of his system and is insisting after his shower he will be leaving the infirmary," he shook his head, "I want him to talk to Heightmeyer before he goes."

Elizabeth nodded and walked over to the door. Behind it she could hear running water and as she pressed her hand against door she said, "Major Sheppard!"

There was silence for a while before a voice on the other side shouted back, "I'm not going to stay in bed when there is nothing wrong with me."

"Is he better?" asked Elizabeth glancing at Beckett.

"He's over his virus. He just needs to rest; but I think there's more going on in that head of his," said Beckett.

"I'm fine," they heard the voice on the other side shout.

"He was saying some strange things earlier too, about Leena _framing_ him," said Beckett.

"She _has_," shouted Sheppard.

There was the sound of gargling, a choking noise and a cough.

"Major?" asked Beckett his hand hovering over the door knob.

"Water," Sheppard choked, "Went down the wrong way."

"Did he say anymore?"

"No," said Beckett.

"Perhaps Heightmeyer can get him to talk about it."

Beckett shrugged and then turned back to the door. "You shouldn't be in there on your own. The medication I gave you can make you off balance and-"

They listened for a response. All they could hear was the steady running of water again, until, "You volunteering?"

Elizabeth smiled and leant against the wall, "Leena's gone home."

"She seems like a perfectly lovely girl," said Beckett with a shake of his head, "I cant understand why the Major has a problem with her."

"She obviously has a crush on him," said Elizabeth with a small smile, "I think it's cute."

The door opened and Sheppard stepped out of the shower room with a towel over his shoulders and his trousers and tee shirt on, "It is _not_ cute." He continued to dry his hair as he walked over to the bed where someone had bought him some boots and sat down. "And Leena admitted to me she shot her brother."

Elizabeth and Beckett exchanged glances.

"What, you don't believe me? She told me," said Sheppard, acting as if they were the ones insane.

"I gave you Versed before. It can cause memory loss..confusion," stated Beckett.

Sheppard let out a grunt, "You think I'm making up this story?" He paused and thought about it, "Fine forget it. It never happened. I'm wrong."

"I'm just saying, you were feverish and you may have projected your hostile feelings of Leena into that scenario," said Beckett.

"Oh I was _delusional_," said Sheppard with understanding. He knew what they were trying to say but he knew what she had said. "Been delving into the psychiatric books again Doc?" asked Sheppard with a scowl.

"I want you to talk to Heightmeyer," said Beckett, watching as Sheppard proceeded to lace up his boots.

"Aint gonna happen," said Sheppard without looking up.

"Major, your behaviour has been somewhat erratic over the past few days. You need to talk to someone about it." Said Elizabeth.

Sheppard continued to lace his other boot, he tied the knot forcefully and snapped the lace, "Crap," he said looking up and sighed, "I'm fine. Leena…she's just been getting to me. She makes me feel claustrophobic," he said with a shrug. He wasn't sure if that was the word he was searching for but for now it would have to do.

"You've never minded female attention before," said Beckett picking up his chart and reading over it.

Sheppard let out a small laugh, "Well there's something about this female which makes me uncomfortable." He jumped off the bed, "Not least the fact that she is totally insane." He met their eyes, "I'm not talking to Heightmeyer."

"I have suggested to Leena that she go home for now," she said, "With great detriment to our negotiations. As it is we're going to have to apologise to her father for your behaviour. She was very upset when she left."

Sheppard looked away for a moment and swallowed thickly.

"You wont have to deal with Leena anymore, even though she seems to have taken special interest in you. But you talk to Heightmeyer."

Sheppard could realise that she was actually helping him and nodded, albeit, begrudgingly. "And what about what I just told you?" He paused and waited whilst they looked at each other. They didn't believe him.

"Do you want to do this now?" asked Beckett, his finger now going up to his earpiece.

Sheppard could feel water from his shower rolling down his neck and onto his tee shirt. He let it distract him for a moment before allowing himself to answer, "Tell her I'll be out on the east pier balcony."

Beckett nodded and activated his earpiece.

------------------

Sheppard had stalked out to that balcony, near knocking over everything and everyone in his path.

When he reached the balcony he put both hands on the railing and put his head down onto his hands. He took in a deep breath of the fresh air and let it fill his lungs.

Leena had gone and yet her presence seemed to linger over him like a storm cloud.

From what he remembered, Leena had said that she had used his gun to kill her brother, but was that real? His mind felt so clouded under the sedation medication Beckett has given him. Elizabeth and Beckett not believing him had forced doubt into his mind and Mckay certainly would never be swayed to side with him. Especially not now. He couldn't rely on anyone. Just like on Earth.

_What if he was loosing his mind?_

"Major Sheppard?"

Sheppard opened his eyes and raised his head from the railing to see Heightmeyer stood beside him. She was hugging a file close to her chest and had a cup of what smelt like coffee in the other.

"Doc," he said standing up straight.

"You want to talk here?" asked Heightmeyer gesturing to the balcony.

Sheppard nodded and sat over on a bench which had recently been placed there. He leant back and let his legs stretch out.

Heightmeyer reached for a chair and sat opposite to him.

"So," he said looking passed her and out to the horizon, "You want to talk?"

Heightmeyer smiled at him and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Elizabeth and Beckett, in-fact, everyone, seems to think I'm crazy," he said crossing his arms across his chest.

"And you don't think you are?" asked Heightmeyer, placing her coffee on the floor beside her chair.

"You tell me," said Sheppard.

"Why don't you tell me," she countered.

Sheppard licked his bottom lip and looked up to the sky. He hoped it would give him some kind of answer to his problems that in some way it would help clear his head. Instead, he felt grogginess descend on him like the night sky and he shook his head, "Leena. When I met her," he started considering how to continue, "Well, lets just say we didn't get off on the right footing."

"She likes you," stated Heightmeyer.

Sheppard quirked an eyebrow, "Likes? Loves more like. Look this is all totally irrelevant because I can prove she's crazy." He let a smile play across his lips as he read Heightmeyer's thoughts, "She took my gun and shot her brother on the first night I was on their planet."

"Where were you?"

Sheppard dropped his gaze to the floor, "She drugged me," he said quickly before continuing, "Anyway, didn't you hear me. She shot her brother with my gun."

Heightmeyer wrote something down on the file and Sheppard pulled his legs in and leant forward, "You don't believe me?"

"Where's your proof?"

"My gun," he said, "_Is_ the proof."

"How can you be sure it was her?"

Sheppard was getting increasingly frustrated by the line of questioning and he stood up, "Because she _told _me." He was beginning to feel frustrated. Even with Leena admitting what she had to him, he still couldn't convey to the others that it had been real and that there were going to be very real consequences for it.

Heightmeyer looked sceptical. "Before Leena how have you been feeling?"

"Fine," he said walking behind her and back over to the railing.

"Not stressed?"

"Im the Commanding Officer. Stress comes as standard." He met her eyes, "What are you getting at?"

"It would just seem that you've been placing all of your feelings of aggression and frustration in one direction. Leena for you, seems to embody all that's wrong. I wonder if you're projecting-"

"Oh that's it," said Sheppard walking towards the door, "I get it. You think that because I internalise everything I'm trying to find some outlet for it and Leena has become my unwitting scapegoat." He scrubbed at his eyes and sighed. He was feeling tired of trying to convince them all that for a split second he honestly thought perhaps he had dreamt up Leena's confession.

It died in his mind because he knew he wasn't wrong.

Heightmeyer seemed to approve of his self diagnosis and nodded.

Sheppard shook his head and walked out.

He needed to relieve some stress.

-----------------

Sheppard activated his radio. "Who is it?"

Elizabeth was in the gateroom and before answering she took a calming breath, "Leena, She's coming back through with her father."

"_What?_" said Sheppard, "Okay, well tell her we'll send through a team to escort her back through." He didn't trust her.

"I'm dealing with this John. I told you, you wouldn't have to deal with Leena so leave this up to me."

Sheppard sighed, "Fine. Sheppard out."

He turned back to Teyla and started to swing his sticks about in his hands.

"Are you ready to continue?" asked Teyla getting back into a fighting stance.

Sheppard nodded, "All set."

Teyla stepped forwards and took her first swing.

------------------

Elizabeth descended the steps to meet Ambassador Raynu. Beside him was Leena and behind them, there were some guards.

"Ambassador," said Elizabeth stepping forward and shaking his hand.

"Doctor Weir," said Raynu with a nod. Next to his daughter he was a small man, but he was stocky and the lines on his face spoke more of experience than age. He was greying at the edges of his hair and Elizabeth self consciously ran a hand through her own hair and wondered whether she would go grey with worry as the expedition leader.

"I apologize, Doctor Weir but we come here under false pretence I'm afraid. A crime, a terrible crime," he said his voice breaking slightly. He took in a breathe and looked up at her with watery eyes, "My son has been brutally murdered and it is regrettable that we must come here to collect the person responsible."

-------------------------

Sheppard ducked as the stick swung above his head and felt his knees connect with the mat. Too slow and Teyla took advantage of the situation and swung her other stick down to smack across his shoulders.

"Nice," said Sheppard panting as he got up into a standing position.

Teyla raised and eyebrow and smiled serenely, "You should watch your back."

----------------------------

"Major Sheppard?" said Elizabeth narrowing her eyes, "It can't be."

"I'm afraid it's conclusive. The weapon used was of your design. We have nothing of the sort on our planet," said Raynu bowing his head.

"Please, there must be some kind of mistake," said Elizabeth, now realising what the guards were for.

Raynu turned to his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am left with only a daughter. I have no other son and as a consequence when I die the ruling of my planet will be left to an inferior choice," said Raynu.

Elizabeth could feel anger boiling up inside but she had to restrain it. Although, she disagreed with his choice of words, it was a different world and a different culture she was contending with.

Her eyes wandered over to Leena and her face hadn't flinched at that comment.

"Of course, I will deal with this matter seriously," said Elizabeth, her mind flashing back to Sheppard's admission that he had a bullet missing. She swallowed against a sudden onslaught of nausea and found herself wringing her hands, "What do you propose to do?" she asked unsure of how to proceed.

Raynu's face looked grave and she noticed he scanned the gateroom before answering, "I wish to take him back to our planet," he said.

Elizabeth noted his demeanour was failing again and she could tell he was in the great depths of controlling his grief for his fallen son.

"And then what? Will he have the chance of a trial?" asked Elizabeth feeling increasingly ill at the thought that Sheppard could have actually carried out such an act. His own confusion and amnesia at the previous night made her stomach twist into knots.

"The evidence is convincing," Raynu repeated.

"Please," said Elizabeth taking a step towards him, "Let him stay here for one day. Let me talk to him and see what he has to say," she said trying to buy time, "You can collect him tomorrow for a trial then."

Raynu turned away from her and was obviously deep in thought, "I would want him detained," he said turning back to meet her.

"There would be no risk of him leaving here," said Elizabeth.

"You have a stargate," said Raynu, "I know you have ships. He _could_ escape."

"Only if he were guilty," said Elizabeth, "I'm sure there is some explanation."

"There is _no_ good reason for my sons death," said Raynu, his eyes again beginning to water, "He can stay here, but tomorrow we will collect him. He will have a chance to speak before my council, but if they are not satisfied." He paused and rubbed a thumb across his lip, "He will be executed."

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat.

"May I see him before I leave?" asked Raynu.

Elizabeth nodded and activated her radio to gather a team.

--------------------------

Teyla bought her stick around and struck Sheppard behind the knee, it sent him to the ground and he cursed. Getting up he bought his hand up and tried to strike downward, Teyla deflected his shot and with her left hand went to strike him on his hip. Sheppard stopped her before she struck flesh, but she still managed to twist his arms and bring him down to the mats. He dropped his sticks.

"Okay" he said, "I give up" he put his hands up in mock surrender and Teyla smiled.

"You have been practising?" she asked him .

"Of course" he lied.

Teyla smiled, "I can see through your lies Major"

"I've been kinda busy" he said, "You know what with the wraith invasion and all"

Teyla smiled, "You should still practise"

"Kinda hard practising on your own" he said raising an eyebrow, "Surprisingly I always let myself win"

"Its not about winning"

"And I'm not really that hard on myself"

"Major?"

"Teyla" he said playfully, "Look I enjoy our spars, it keeps me fit but I still think-"

"That a gun will win" she finished for him, "One day you will find yourself without your weapon, then what?"

"Then I call on you". He said with a smile, "One more round," he said holding up his sticks.

Teyla nodded and took up her stance again.

"Major Sheppard?"

Sheppard was distracted turned his back to Teyla and felt a stick connect with the back of his legs. He went down to the floor and grunted as his elbows connected with the mat. "Yes?" he asked and looked up to see Elizabeth and a number of other men. He noted that Ambassador Raynu was stood beside her, his arms crossed over his chest and his face was set in anger.

Sheppard got to his feet with the help of Teyla and he passed her his sticks before padding barefoot over to them, "Ambassador," he said smiling and bowing his head.

The slap across his cheek made him reel back slightly and he snapped his head up and resisted the urge to rub at the spot as he glared deeply into the Ambassadors eyes.

"You," he said, venom traceable in his voice, "You killed my son."

Sheppard's expression moved to confusion and then he caught Leena's eyes, "I think you should look closer to home."

Raynu bought up a shaky fist, "You would accuse my daughter."

Sheppard looked to Elizabeth, but her face was a perfect mask of control and she wasn't letting anything slip.

"I didn't kill your son," said Sheppard, feeling all eyes on him.

"The weapon used was of your kind," said Raynu, "Explain to me that?"

Sheppard looked down at the floor and tried to coerce his memories into order. That night was so fuzzy and he couldn't recall what had happened to any useful degree, so he looked up and said, "I cant."

Elizabeth bought her hand up and touched Raynu's shoulder. He turned to her, "I will return tomorrow for him. I will leave two of my men to guard him in his cell tonight."

Elizabeth couldn't protest and she nodded in agreement, "Very well. My men will lead you back to the gate."

"Doctor Weir, your compliance is noteworthy. I know that as a city you have no alternative for food and we are one of the only worlds who as of yet has been freed of any cullings. We can offer you much. I know you wouldn't damage that chance because of," he looked Sheppard up and down, "One man."  
Raynu disappeared and Sheppard found himself being tentatively pushed forward by his own men, "What's going on?"

Elizabeth seemed to be avoiding his gaze, "You are to be detained tonight in a cell and tomorrow you will be taken to Raynu for trial." She looked up at him now, "We have some talking to do."

Sheppard looked back at Teyla, to the men holding him and then back to her, "You don't think I did this?"

"John cooperate. Go to the cell, we'll talk and maybe we can sort this out. I promised Raynu."

Sheppard gritted his jaw but nodded, "Okay, I will do this. For you," and he allowed himself to be led off to the cells where they had kept Steve.

Sheppard lowered his head dejectedly and suppressed a shiver.

TBC

_Nobody believes Shep because of his strange behaviour since his reckless decision to drink off world. _

_Leena has presented herself as being 'normal' and Shep has since looked totally nuts._

_So he's in for some fun huh? What do you think? _

Oh and Whumpsacoming!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **_Thanks for the reviews so far, they really do help._

togitnj "Sure, he drank off world, but that's not killing someone" _EXACTLY! Hope they are more in character now they have realised their errors!_

-----------------------

Teyla watched with disbelief as Sheppard was hauled away in front of her and before she could stop herself she was dropping her sticks to the floor with a loud clack and pursuing Elizabeth down the corridor.

"Doctor Weir?" she called out.

Elizabeth watched Ambassador Raynu disappear down the corridor with their escorts, stopped and twisted towards the voice.

She missed Leena going the opposite way whilst she had her back turned, "Teyla?" she said congenially.

Teyla stopped beside her, panting slightly, and looked up at her, "Major Sheppard is _not_ capable of murder."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the statement. It seemed somewhat oxymoronical considering his job description.

"_Not_ without genuine motivation," she finished.

Elizabeth threw a glance over her shoulder to make sure they were alone before answering, "I know."

"I _believe_ that somebody else is responsible." She looked up at the woman before her and saw she no more believed Sheppard was a murderer than anybody else did.

In fact, she looked tired.

Tired of having to make all of the difficult decisions.

Tired of being caught in between.

"Why have you allowed him to be locked up?"

Elizabeth shuffled from one foot to the other, "I've bought Major Sheppard time by having him detained for the night here, I just wanted to give us room to think," she said honestly, "I'm not happy about it, _believe_ me. My Commanding officer under lock and key is not ideal."

Teyla nodded and rubbed at the sweat that had formed on her hairline from stick practice, "I believe Leena has something to do with it."

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed and she ran a hand through her hair, "You do?"

"In my experience, she has spent a lot of time around Sheppard. She was with him the night he disappeared. It makes her a likely candidate." She chewed on her lips for a moment before adding, "We know Major Sheppard's character and very little of Leena's."

"I thought his reactions to her were just-" she paused and turned away. She let out a shaky breath, "I was angry he _lied_ to me," she said glancing at Teyla, "This isn't the first time he's disobeyed my orders."

"I understand," said Teyla stepping forward. She reached out and touched Elizabeth's shoulder, "But your anger at him and your good natured desire to provide for Atlantis has clouded your vision. Sheppard _is_ innocent."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and swallowed the guilty lump in her throat, "I know."

-------------------------------

Mckay jammed the rest of the power bar into his mouth as he rounded the corner to his lab.

His lab which he was expecting to be in the dark, was fully lit up, and there was a figure standing at the centre table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked loudly.

The figure turned around sharply and knocked something to the ground.

"Leena?" said Mckay taking a step forward, "What are you doing here?"

Leena smiled and bent down to pick up the fallen object, "I was just-"

Mckay noticed that she was holding something behind her back as he took another tentative step forward.

"I-"

"What's that behind your back?"

"Doctor Weir said I could stay," she said biting her lip in an obvious display of nervousness.

Mckay shook his head, "I doubt that very much."

She moved away, and Rodney mimicked her movement, "What's that in your hand?"

"Nothing," she said her eyes not moving from his.

"Okay, well we'll see about that," said Mckay and he began to reach up for his earpiece.

"Don't," she said suddenly.

"Don't what?" said Mckay, his hand hovering over the earpiece.

"Don't do _that_!" her eyes pleaded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

She was licking her lips, her eyes roaming around the room in search of escape and she was beginning to look flustered.

Mckay's mouth twisted and he moved to depress the earpiece.

What happened next was in slow motion.

He saw Leena take the device from behind her back and instantly recognised it as the one that had emitted the stun blast that had knocked out Sheppard.

She activated it with deft fingers and Mckay could hear the familiar high pitched whine begin.

"Oh _no_," he managed to mutter before turning on his heel and running out to the corridor.

He hadn't gotten far enough away.

He felt the blast at his back. It coursed through him and he could feel it pulsing through his extremities. He slid down the opposite wall onto his knees and managed to look around as Leena stepped out of his lab.

"You did it, didn't you?" said Mckay breathlessly, "Shep…pard was right."

Leena looked down at him with the same painted on smile she had worn for her duration at the base, "I have plans and you _wont_ get in my way."

"They involve Sheppard right?" he said feeling the ripples of energy through his legs and spreading up his spine, "Otherwise you wouldn't have stayed around so…long."

She activated the stunner again and Mckay watched as it rippled out towards him.

Everything faded to black.

----------

Sheppard put his head in his hands as he sat on the cot that had been bought in for him and tried to figure out how exactly his life had taken this strange course.

He thought he had been doing the best for his team; they needed a break after all.

In his eyes, a happy team, was a productive team.

He had even insisted on a drink limit to ensure that they wouldn't get drunk and made it mandatory that all of them carry a handgun under their clothes in the unlikely event of them needing them.

No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to screw up.

"Shit," he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

Sheppard could hear his own Commanding Officers words echoing in his ears, telling him he was no good.

It was times like this he actually believed it.

He was rubbing at his temples to try and dispel the beginnings of a headache when the scraping of a chair across the floor forced him out of his reverie.

He looked up and he could see Elizabeth on the other side of the bars.

"John, I need you to tell me exactly what happened that night."

Sheppard looked across to her, "After everything we've been through, you don't believe me."

Elizabeth looked back at one of the guards, "Could we have a minute?"

The guards seemed uncomfortable with the request but they disappeared nonetheless and she stood up, "I will do _everything_ in my power to get you out of this, but I need something to work with."

Sheppard stood up and walked over to meet her.

For the first time in days, she could see how tired he looked. His face was pale and there were dark rings under his eyes that spelt out bad dreams and ill sleep.

She cursed herself for not noticing and wondered what he thought of her for ignoring his obvious discomfort in favour of providing for her city.

At the expense of her friendship with him, she swore silently in that moment, that she would never ever do that again.

"John, I know you couldn't have done this…unless," she paused, "Perhaps under the influence you could have-" Even now she wanted, _needed_ a good explanation from him. Some kind of solid information that they could put in the Ambassadors face.

Sheppard laughed and held his hands up, "In any state, I would _not_ turn my weapon on anyone," he said.

His mind was already beginning to reel through the catalogue of men he had killed and he knew that Elizabeth was probably thinking about Koyla and the Genii. "And I _wasn't_ drunk."

Elizabeth nodded, "Okay." She said, "But I _need_ proof, otherwise we have nothing."

"Leena admitted to giving me something called Abysthas…or s_omething_," he said waving his hand dismissively, "She said that they use it on her planet because it helps to loosen you up or-" he stopped and breathed out, "Anyway, it made me pretty sick. She took me back to hers and I'm pretty sure I passed out."

"Pretty sure?"

"I'm Sure," said Sheppard bringing his hands up to the bars.

He was grateful that they hadn't put the force field up or that would have hurt. "Elizabeth, why would I lie to you? You're the _only_ one who has ever treated me as me," he said and their eyes met. "You ignored my file, when others wouldn't."

"You know how this looks right? You're drinking off-world, Ford tells me you were arguing with the guy they're saying is dead, that you _hit_ out at him, you disappear over night and then return with a bullet missing. A _bullet_ which has somehow become lodged in-"

"Yes I know," said Sheppard.

"I thought you were just stressed," she said pacing back and forth.

"Leena whilst being here hasn't done anything wrong, so I guess I've kinda looked crazy myself."

"No, I missed it all," she said bringing her hands up in defeat, "I didn't see it." She turned away and groaned, "I've been so concerned with securing Atlantis's future I……." she turned back to him.

"What you do…its important," he countered.

"I'm sorry," she said. Elizabeth looked back at the door and then found his eyes again, "This is ridiculous, you're coming out of that cell."

"Elizabeth, look. We need this, Atlantis needs their help. I'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll sort this out." He looked over at the uncomfortable cot, "If I leave now it'll cause more problems. If I stay it shows we're serious. If we _can_ it would be good to salvage something from this."  
"You shouldn't be locked up in your own home John," she said quietly.

"Its okay," he reassured her, "They're formidable," he said going up to the bars, "They have food, advanced weaponry. Their alliance would be invaluable. If we can somehow prove I'm innocent they may be willing to remain allies." He shrugged.

"I can't just let you step through that gate," she said desperately.

Sheppard nodded, "We cant let them through and have a fight on our own doorstep. Like I said, their weapons-"he shook his head, "They're impressive. No, we have to be smart."

Elizabeth didn't look happy at the prospect, "You go through willingly?"

"Semi-willingly," he smiled.

"Beckett would like to step through the gate with you, and examine the body."

"That would help," said Sheppard. He reached out and touched her hand that was on the bar.

She smiled ay him briefly before a puzzled expression graced her face and she put her hand up to her earpiece.

"What?"

"I'm needed down in the infirmary"

"Go," said Sheppard with a grim smile, "I won't go anywhere."

--------

"I'm telling you, it was her!" the voice cried out as Elizabeth walked into the infirmary.

Mckay was sitting up on one of the beds, whilst Beckett had his hands on his wrists and was trying to restrain him, "Calm down," he was saying and sounding increasingly frustrated.

"I will _not_ calm down. Don't tell me to calm down!"

"You're recovering from a hefty shock to your system-" Beckett was saying.

"Rodney?" asked Elizabeth as she approached the bed.

Beckett turned to her, "He was found outside his lab on the floor." He would have continued but Mckay was wrenching his wrists free and now rubbing at the spots where Beckett had held him.

"Leena, she was there," he said blinking through the haze in his head.

Elizabeth looked to Beckett, "Leena went through the gate with the others," she said.

"Maybe she made a detour?" said Mckay sighing, "Look she was _there_ and she had one of the devices." The angrier he got the redder his face went and Elizabeth wondered how far he would go until he had a stroke.

"Calm down Rodney," she said touching his shoulder.

"Who knows what else she could have taken or seen," he said exasperation filling his features.

Elizabeth nodded.

"You need rest," said Beckett.

"Don't you believe me?" he muttered as Beckett gave him some sedatives through the IV.

"Rest," she said and they watched as his eyes closed.

"Do you believe him?" asked Beckett.

Elizabeth looked to him and shrugged. A lot of things were throwing doubt in her direction these days.

-------------------------------------

The next morning Ambassador Raynu stepped through the gate to be greeted by Elizabeth.

"I am ready to take the prisoner," he said gesturing to his men.

Elizabeth nodded, "And you will be allowed to, after you have spoken to me. Please, my office," she indicated and they ascended the steps.

As the door closed behind her and Raynu sat down in the chair opposite her desk, Elizabeth found herself feeling nervous.

"You have spoken to Sheppard?" he asked.

"Yes," said Elizabeth trying to keep her tone serious and her eyes focused on Raynu's, "Major Sheppard has expressed that a number of hours are unaccounted for, for some of the time he was on your planet."

"How convenient," said Raynu clasping his hands together.

Elizabeth breathed in steadily and tried to diffuse the anger she was feeling at this arrogant little man.

She was being diplomatic and co-operative and he was being downright difficult.

"Your daughter, Leena, she gave him some Absyntas which caused him to be unwell. You mentioned your son was killed _that_ night, well ,can't you see. Sheppard was indisposed."

"My son was killed with his weapon."

"We're not denying that," she said bringing her hands together, "But I am suggesting that a number of people, with access to his weapon, could have equally pulled the trigger."

"_He_ had access to it. Nobody else," he pursed his lips together, "And might I remind you, that _your_ people were instructed _not_ to carry weapons around on my world. I insisted they be kept at their accommodations."

Elizabeth nodded, "Major Sheppard is a very cautious man. I validate his decision to carry a weapon." She leant forward in her seat, "Are you not carrying a weapon now?"

Raynu's eyes flickered down to his holster and back up to her face.

"If you would allow my chief medical officer to examine your son's body, we may be able to determine more about the nature of his death."

"How?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "The entry of the bullet can determine much about the person who fired it."

"How?" he asked again. His tone reflected his irritation at being interrupted from publicly humiliating her commanding officer.

"For instance, whether the shooter was left or right handed. How close they were standing?" She could tell he wasn't listening to her.

"This Doctor-"

"Doctor Beckett."

"Beckett," stated Raynu, "He would disrespect my sons body?"

"No," said Elizabeth, "I assure you. This would be handled with the up most delicacy. Doctor Beckett is a professional."

Raynu seemed to think about the proposition, "If not Sheppard, who do you propose killed my son?"

Elizabeth looked out towards the gate room before looking back at him, "The only other person who had access to his weapon, was Leena."

"My daughter?" Raynu stood up so quickly he nearly knocked over the chair, "The evidence is damning isn't it? My daughter would _not_ kill her own brother."

"Can you be so sure?" she asked hearing her own voice waver.

Raynu was silent, "She wouldn't," he said.

Elizabeth was standing now, "Please, let us explore this avenue. I know Major Sheppard and he is not a killer."

"He is a soldier is he not?" asked Raynu.

Elizabeth swallowed hard.

Of course Sheppard was a killer.

"I repeat, he is _not_ a killer."

"Fine, your Doctor may look at my son, but Sheppard comes with me today."

Elizabeth nodded. "I want your personal assurance that he will be unharmed."

Raynu was working his jaw, "He wont," he lied.

"And that you will give him a fair trial with all of the evidence?"

Raynu nodded, "Where is he?"

---------

Morning arrived abruptly and Sheppard was woken to the sounds of boots scuffing across the floor and then hands grabbing him under the armpits and hauling him upright.

Sheppard was pushed out of his cell and down the corridors to the gate, "Look cant we talk about this?" he muttered before he was prodded forward. He had yet to wake up fully and confusion was overriding his brain.

When he entered the gateroom he could Elizabeth stood at the base of the steps and surrounded by most of his team. Raynu was stood beside her, his arms crossed at his chest.

Sheppard looked over to Elizabeth, "Your trial will be tomorrow," she said her eyes not meeting his.

"I guess you couldn't fight my cause huh?" he asked feeling a prod in his back.

"Hey," Mckay stepped forwards and gave the guard the evil eye.

Sheppard found himself smiling.

"You'll be there, right?" he asked curling his lips upward.

The gate was being activated and with each coordinate that locked the pain in his head grew.

Beckett was standing at the base of the steps beside him and a team had assembled.

"You'll be escorted up to the complex," said Elizabeth. "And of course we'll be there."

"It is time," said Rayne with some finality.

Sheppard nodded and scanned the faces of his friends.

"See you soon," said Elizabeth and she took a step forward and gave him a hug.

She noted how strong his shoulders were and how good he felt to hold. Guilt made her feel even worse for the past few days and she wanted nothing more than to pull him back and refuse his departure.

Instead, she could only eye the guards weapons and realise that they were better suited for a fight.

If Sheppard said they would win, they would win and she had to trust his judgment. _This time_.

Behind her Mckay rather clumsily knocked into one of the guards, he dropped his gun to the floor with a clatter which echoed around the gate room, and whilst their vision was elsewhere Sheppard felt Elizabeth's hands roam under his jacket and something pressed into his waistband.

"See you soon," repeated Sheppard with understanding and he gave her a smile before stepping through the gate.

---------

As Sheppard stepped out onto the other side of the gate, he could feel the electricity in the air.

A spark which indicated something was about to happen.

He continued to walk forward, trudging across the mud, and keeping his head down to the ground.

"Aye its lovely weather," he suddenly heard Beckett say.

Sheppard licked his lips and looked up.

Beckett continued, "Lovely. Not too warm," he said.

_Could he detect nervousness in his tone?_

The guards beside him ignored him and Raynu up front approached the cities gates with gathering haste.

_Why did he think Raynu was going to break his promise?_

Sheppard looked briefly over his shoulder and could see Ford giving him a hand signal. He knew what it meant.

It meant all _hell_ was about to break loose.

**TBC**

**WHUMP NEXT CHAPTERS**

**You know me, I've got it in for shep. (In a good whumpery way of course!)**


	10. Chapter 10

Sheppard continued to walk and wait for the inevitable.

Something was about to happen, he just didn't know what.

He tried to go through all of the different scenarios in his head as to what Ford could possible be signalling to. His ruminations were interrupted by Beckett's sudden foray into conversation with the guards.

"Aye it's a lovely day to just lie down in the grass, close you eyes-" there was a pause before he said, "Don't you think Major? Wouldn't you just _love_ to get down on the grass and _close_ your eyes?"

One of the guards eyed him up and down and gave him a curt nod.

Sheppard finally understood and nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

For another agonising minute they continued to walk and Sheppard kept his body in a continual state of tenseness. The adrenaline was beginning to flow and he felt mildly dizzy.

The ensuing explosion that rocked the ground behind him sent him twisting awkwardly to the soil. He could feel the mud and assorted debris hit his back as he covered his ears and eyes.

Ford dropped down beside him covering his eyes and keeping his P90 poised forward. "Flashbang!" he said into his ear.

Sheppard nodded and spoke in a low tone, "Good choice."

"I figured it would cause minimal damage," he said.

After a second Sheppard reopened his eyes and could see that the confusion of Raynu's guards had just spiralled into outright pandemonium.

Some of the men had managed to avoid looking at the blast so their eyesight's were intact, but they probably hadn't avoided the noise and like Sheppard could hear a muted ringing in the back of their skulls.

"Call for reinforcements," shouted Raynu. He was sitting on the ground, his hands over his eyes.

Sheppard felt a hand at his elbow and somebody was urging him to move, "Sir, get moving" Ford was saying close to his ear.

Sheppard scrambled up onto his feet, "What about you?" he asked feeling into the back of his waistband and pulling out the 9mil Elizabeth had stashed there. He noted that his radio was wrapped around the trigger and he smiled, "I _think_ I'm in love," he digressed and found time to smile.

"We'll keep the diversion going for as long as necessary, just get out of here."

"I hope you have a plan Lt?" said Sheppard.

Ford smiled at him and held up his P90, "Of course, just move it." He grabbed Sheppard and saw that Raynu was looking at him, "Sir?"

Sheppard gave him a quick look, "What now?"

"I need you to hit me," he said sliding his eyes over to Raynu again.

"What?" asked Sheppard. He could see that Ford was looking past him, "Raynu right?"

He sighed and then gave Ford an apologetic look before punching him in the chin.

Ford made a show of going to the ground and Sheppard patted the young man on the shoulders before staring off as fast as he could. Ford couldn't let it appear he had just let him go.

The diversion was working and Sheppard managed to make a break for the tree line.

Sheppard could hear people firing at him, bullets in his direction, and it wasn't until he sank to his knees feeling the impact of one ripping through his arm that he knew what had happened.

The pain radiated down into his joints and he flexed his hand in response to the stabbing in his tricep. He could already feel the blood begin to run down his forearm and he cursed.

He was surprised when strong arms gripped him and pulled him up. He least expected to see Beckett stood over him, "Come on Major, no time to dawdle."

"Get back there Doc," he said fighting a wave of dizziness as he got to his feet.

"I don't think so," he said and pushed him on amidst another spray of fire.

Sheppard gritted his teeth against the pain, nodded, and shoved Beckett forward and into the cover of the trees.

He didn't have time to argue about this.

_Especially_ not in the line of fire.

"Keep running until I say so," he said risking a glance over his shoulder.

They ran for some time and Sheppard found himself surprised at Beckett's ability to keep up with him. He figured all that time in the infirmary would have made him totally unfit.

There was a cave up ahead and they scrambled into it.

They ran until they reached an open chamber and both men simultaneously leant against the wall and took a moment to breathe.

"What's going on Doc?" asked Sheppard sliding down to his knees and checking the weapon that Elizabeth had given him.

Beckett was panting hard, "Elizabeth wanted to give you more time."

"I knew she'd come through," said Sheppard.

"She thinks Raynu will execute you without trial," said Beckett.

Sheppard found himself agreeing, The farther he had walked earlier, the more he felt convinced that he was walking straight to his death.

Beckett's face was grim and he didn't answer him, "Let me take a look at that arm."

Sheppard had completely forgotten about his injury and he guessed that that was the danger of adrenaline. It masked any serious injury.

He offered his arm out to Beckett.

Beckett proceeded to pull off his jacket and take a look at his blood stained arm.

"How's it looking?" he asked wincing as Beckett prodded it.

"Bullets gone clean through, no arterial damage. For the moment a field dressing should be sufficient, although I would like to give you a shot of antibiotics," he said reaching into his backpack.'

"I guess you didn't bring any?" asked Sheppard hopefully.

Beckett shook his head, "I was here to examine a dead man, remember?"

"Bullet," said Sheppard suddenly with a scowl, "One of my men _hit_ me."

Beckett nodded, "In the confusion I should imagine."

"I'd hope not deliberately," said Sheppard as he scanned the cave, "Not unless Kavanagh was down there with a gun." He saw the smile flash across Beckett's features and enjoyed the brief moment of levity before continuing, "What else you got in the knapsack?"

Beckett reached in and pulled out a flashlight. Sheppard took it off him and switched it on to examine the room whilst Beckett tended to his wound.

"So what's the plan?" asked Beckett looking at Sheppard as he dressed the wound.

"It was _your_ plan?" he said with raised eyebrows, "I didn't even know about it until a few minutes ago. You tell me."

Beckett was a silent for a moment before saying, "Well I wasn't part of the bloody plan. I was supposed to go to the complex and look at the body."

"Then why did you come with me?" asked Sheppard as he watched Beckett pull off a pair if latex gloves and throw them to the floor.

"You got shot," he said, "I couldn't just leave you."

Sheppard got to his feet and started to walk around the chamber, inspecting the cold walls, and searching for anything which seemed out of the ordinary.

It proved to simply be a cave.

A cold, miserable, slimy, musty cave.

"We should be okay in here for a while. At least until night fall," he said looking over to the Doctor.

He was sitting up against the wall, his bag hugged to his chest, and his eyes focused forward, "Lovely," he said looking around the place. "Remind me why I agreed to come through the gate again?"

"I appreciate it Doc," said Sheppard.

Beckett closed his eyes, "Aye I know you do."

Sheppard walked over to the entrance and peered out towards the light, "I can't hear anything?" he said, "So…… what _was_ the plan?" asked Sheppard rubbing at the grime on his arms.

He sat down by Beckett again and stretched his aching legs out.

"To provide a distraction for all intense purposes," said Beckett shifting beside him, "Ford was going to fallback to the gate and I was to go ahead and look at the body."

"And blame it on me?" said Sheppard.

"Well hopefully I would find something to show it wasn't you and then it would negate _this _action. Nobody was to get hurt."

Sheppard tilted his head to his arm.

"So I guess we'll be here for a while then." Said Beckett to himself.

There was a crack of thunder outside which echoed into the Cave and had Beckett clambering the walls as he jumped in surprise at the noise.

"Looks that way," said Sheppard.

Another crack of thunder.

"You don't think there are any creatures in this cave do you?" asked Beckett his hold on his bag tightening.

"No," said Sheppard.

Rain followed and they watched as water started to roll down the incline they had come from, pool in the floor and promptly soak their backsides.

"My day just officially got worse," said Sheppard closing his eyes.

Beckett nodded.

-----------------------

Sheppard stood at the exit to the cave and watched as the rain fell in sheets.

He was feeling hot and bothered and the air was making him clammy.

He wiped a hand across his forehead and could feel that he was working up quite a sweat.

He figured it had something to do with his arm, and closer inspection showed that the dressing was now soaked through with blood.

"Probably got gangrene," he muttered as he poked at the bandage with disgust.

He looked back out to the rain and finally turned back to Beckett, "Its time to go."

"Where?" he asked picking up his bag and putting it on.

"We're going into the city."

"What are you crazy?" he said taking a step towards him, "They'll be looking for you."

Sheppard nodded, "I know, but you have to look at that body. Look Doc, I do this for a living. I can get us in and out in no time."

"You're a pilot," said Beckett.

"Ever hear of Basic training," said Sheppard and he sighed, "I don't just…..fly stuff."

"We don't even know where the body is being kept." He said looking out at the cave.

"Well find it," said Sheppard bringing a hand up to his weary eyes and swiping at another bead of sweat.

"Are you okay?" asked Beckett.

Sheppard swayed and reached out a hand to the wall, "I'm fine," he forced out.

Beckett put his hand up to Sheppard's head and tutted, ""You've got a fever."

"I'm a little hot, I'll get over it. If we're going to do this, we need to go now."

"If you have an infection setting in, you'll only feel worse."

"I'll feel worse even sooner, because Raynu will kill me." Sheppard took his 9mil Beretta out of his calf holster and cocked it, "Let's go."

---------------------

The city was dark. There were a few street lamps to mark out a path but they were equally ineffective against the consuming black sky.

Sheppard and Beckett tried to blend in like the shadows.

Occasionally, somebody would walk towards them and they would dive into the nearest alleyway in an attempt to evade capture.

"This is ridiculous," said Beckett as Sheppard pulled him into a side street.

Sheppard put a finger up to his lips to shush the Scotsman and they both waited with deferred breath until the figure had passed.

"We're never going to find this bloody complex," said Beckett with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

Sheppard nodded and looked out into the street, "Somebody else is coming," he said and ducked his head back into the alley.

--------------------

Gelith walked down the street. His hands were firmly pushed into his coat pockets to protect them from the cold and said coat was wrapped around him in an attempt to keep out the groaning wind.

He near jumped in surprise when a figure stepped out from the shadows and stood in front of him.

The man was rather plump, short and had a strange accent when he spoke, "Hello there," he said with a little wave.

Gelith started to side step the man but he pursed his lips together and followed his movement, "I need your help with something."

Gelith sighed and wondered what time it was. He had to get back to his wife before she started to send out the search parties, "What is it?" he mumbled into his coat collar.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where you keep your bodies?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Gelith, his interest suddenly peaked but somewhat disturbed at the same time.

The man held his hands up, "Your dead. Do you have a morgue?"

"Why would you want to look for dead bodies?" asked Gelith, the urge to run suddenly becoming a strong possibility.

The man seemed to look into alley beside him for an answer and then he took a step forward, "I'm a Doctor. I'm somewhat lost," he said laughing nervously, "I'm supposed to be helping with preparations for…….Ambassador Raynu's sons funeral." He paused and Gelith felt sorry for the man.

"Why would he need a Doctor? He's dead." He stated and looked up at the foreboding sky.

The man in front of him was shuffling from side to side now, "They just do, and I'm late. Most likely in trouble." He paused and looked up at Gelith with wide eyes.

"Your accent?"

"Aye, you noticed," he said looking slightly proud.

"You're not from around here?"

"Exactly. That's why I'm lost. New in town."

Gelith gave in and gestured to a large sky scraper which dominated the sky, "Ambassador Raynu's," he said pointing, "He tends to keep family affairs pretty private so I'd assume they would be keeping Aron up there."

The man in front of him visibly relaxed, "Oh thank you."

Gelith nodded and started to walk.

His pace increasing with every step.

------------

Beckett turned to Sheppard who had been hiding in the alleyway and put his hands on his hips, "Are you happy now? He thinks I'm crazy."

Sheppard smiled and stepped out into the street, "That seems to be going around at the moment."

Beckett nodded, realising his mistake, and pointed up to the skyscraper, "Over there."

Sheppard started to walk off, "Come on," he said and Beckett scurried after him.

------------------------

Raynu was pacing back and forth and would periodically go over to the window and look out at his city.

"He's been gone for hours," he said unhappily. "This only proves he's guilty," he said turning away from the window and over to the figures who were stood before him.

"It proves nothing," said Elizabeth.

Raynu looked her up and down and promptly shook his head, "We _must_ find him."

"I came here without delay once you had informed me of Sheppard's escape," said Elizabeth with a smile she kept concealed within, "We will do _everything_ in our power to ensure his return to you."

"It was your men who made it possible. They should be held to blame."

Elizabeth turned to Ford who was standing beside her, his hands resting lazily over his P90, "I'm sure that's not true. Is it Lt?" she asked.

Ford was fighting not to smile himself and he tried to give his face as serious an expression as he could muster, "Of course not ma'am."

"Yes, well, I did see him hit you," said Raynu resuming his pacing.

Ford rubbed at his chin to emphasise the point and Elizabeth seemed surprised at the statement.

"Sheppard was injured, he couldn't have gone far." He paused.

"He was?" asked Elizabeth stepping forward, "Badly?"

Raynu narrowed his eyes and tried to read her expression. "And that Doctor? He disappeared with him."

"If he _was_ injured perhaps Doctor Beckett felt it inappropriate to allow him to go off on his own," suggested Elizabeth and she glanced at Ford. He hadn't informed her that Sheppard may have been injured in his escape, "Doctor Beckett has understandably forged strong friendships with his patients. I'm sure he acted on instinct with no thought for the implications."

Raynu licked his lips and was about to speak when the lights suddenly went out.

"What is the nature of this?"

Beside her Elizabeth could feel Fords tension seep through to her and undoubtedly he would be tightening his grip on his weapon in readiness.

"Please if you will excuse me." Said Raynu, "I must tend to this problem."

"Of course." Said Elizabeth.

-----------------------

Beckett had just watched Sheppard use his elbow to pound the fuse box to within an inch of its life. It had sparked, made a fizzle noise and then everything had gone black.

Even in the darkness he knew Sheppard was smiling and was secretly proud of that little piece of vandalism.

That had been about five minutes ago, and now he was following the pilot down a dark corridor, feeling with his hands and watching his feet.

"How do you know we're going the right way?" he whispered.

Sheppard's shoulders tensed but he didn't turn around; instead he chose to ignore the question and continued cautiously down the corridor.

"What if somebody finds us?"

"They wont if _we're_ quiet," said Sheppard in a hushed tone.

Beckett realised his error and clamped a hand over his mouth to stop anymore questions spilling out. He was feeling panicky and his hand was shaking, making his grip on his 9mil questionable.

Sheppard suddenly stopped and turned to him, "I hear something up ahead."

Beckett swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to still his breathing.

Sheppard walked forward ahead of him and moved to the edge of the corridor, his back flat against the wall, and he peeked around the corner.

After a second he ran back over to Beckett and in the dark whispered, "I need to create a diversion," as he looked up and down the corridor. "Something to throw."

Beckett passed him a power bar he had in his pocket and Sheppard stared at it for a second before saying, "It'll do." He walked to the end of the corridor and peered around it again.

There were two men stood close together and standing around a lighter. He guessed they were waiting for the lights to come on.

Sheppard hurled the power bar as hard as he could and it flew over their heads unnoticed only to hit the wall behind them.

Both men turned at once, raising weapons and pointing them into the dark.

Sheppard ran down the corridor and smacked the first man across the back of the head.

He went down easily.

The second guy spun around and struck Sheppard square in the jaw, he stumbled backwards momentarily before regaining his footing and rushing the man.

He slammed into the wall and Sheppard put his arm across his windpipe and pressed slowly, "I don't want to hurt you," he said as he sensed Beckett walking down the corridor to him and aiming shakily at them, "I _wont_ hurt you, if you tell me where they are keeping Aron."

The man was gasping for breath and Sheppard released his hold to allow him to take in a lungful of air.

"Where are they keeping him?" repeated Sheppard.

The man was rasping for breath again so Sheppard released his hold. The man sank to the ground in a heap and immediately put his hand up to his throat to stop the throbbing pain.

Sheppard chewed his lip thoughtfully and then grimacing held out his gun and pointed at the man, "Where?"

The man looked up at the gun and over to Beckett and then forced a swallow, "Down the corridor. The door on the right," hr said rubbing at his neck.

Sheppard nodded and punched the man in the face.

--------------------

Elizabeth and Ford had been left in the room by themselves and she watched as Ford scanned the room with his P90 light.

"You didn't tell me he was injured," she said wrapping her arms around herself.

Ford was silent.

"I shouldn't have agreed to this plan. It was dangerous from the start."

"You did the right thing."

"I hope he's okay."

"The Major will be fine," said Ford, "He's got nine lives."

"How many has he used?" asked Elizabeth and she walked over to the door.

---------------------

The body was laid out in a cool room on a slab.

Aron had already been made up to look as though he were alive and was wearing some kind of ceremonial robe.

Sheppard, who was leaning up against the doorframe and peering out into the corridor, took a minute when he first saw the body to make sure he engraved that mans face into his memory. He felt sorry for the guy and realised that at his last encounter with him he had punched him in the stomach.

He gripped the doorframe with white knuckles as another wave of nausea assaulted him and threatened to send him to the ground. He was feeling hot and dizzy and all he wanted to do was lie down.

"Come on," he said over his shoulder to Beckett who was looking over the body with a keen eye.

"You know, I'm not sure I feel entirely comfortable with this Major," he muttered, "Stop hurrying me."

"We don't have much time," said Sheppard.

He couldn't help but think that in more ways than one. If he was stood up any longer he would loose his lunch, or much worse keel over and never get up.

Beckett was pointing the flashlight and Sheppard could see the bodies features clearly in the dark. The pale skin was in stark contrast to the black that enveloped him.

"The bullets in his chest," he heard Beckett say.

"Which means?" asked Sheppard looking out into the corridor again.

He leant more heavily and continued to swallow against the watery feeling in his mouth.

Beckett took out a long plastic stick and pushed it into the wound. Sheppard's stomach lurched at the squealchy noise it made and he put a hand up to his mouth. "The trail of the bullet is at slight downward angle, the shooter was standing from above," he said. "Come here, I'll show you."

"No I'm okay from here," said Sheppard.

"I never had you down as squeamish," muttered Beckett.

"I'm not," countered Sheppard and he walked slowly over to him, near tripping over Beckett's knapsack and reluctantly looked down at the body, "How can you tell?"

Beckett demonstrated, "If you were to kneel and I was to aim at you the bullet would go downwards, as it is this bullet trail veers very slightly to the right which indicates-"

"The shooter was left handed," said Sheppard grimacing. He put a hand on the slab to steady himself.

Beckett looked down at the weapon in Sheppard's right hand.

"Aye," he said, "It's a fairly simple way of determining some key facts, of course I would have liked to have taken powder residue off your and Leenas clothes. Detectable amounts of nitrites can often be found on shooters' hands after firing, but unless there were significant powder burns to the skin that would all be undetectable now."

Sheppard swallowed again.

"Also the height of the killer can be determined. In this case they were short. If you were to have fired this you would have been bent at an awkward angle."

Sheppard nodded and set his jaw, "Right."

"Are you okay?" asked Beckett, suddenly noticing Sheppard's distress.

"I'm not feeling too well," said Sheppard putting his other hand on the slab and closing his eyes.

"Just breathe in deep," said Beckett rubbing at his back.

Sheppard opened one of his eyes and shook his head, "I don't want to breathe in deep. There's a decaying body under my nose."

At that remark he turned away and started to dry retch. He stopped after a minute but stayed bent over, "Talk to me Doc," he rasped.

"I'm not sure this is enough proof, we need to find out if Leena is left handed and match up her height exactly"

"But its convincing," said Sheppard spitting out bile onto the floor.

The lights flicked overhead and Sheppard not only stood up straight but his finger tightened around the trigger of his 9mil, "We need to get out of here," he said and walked over to the door unsteadily.

Beckett noticed he was weaving uncertainly.

Sheppard turned around and was about to hurry on Beckett when something caught him in the stomach and he sank to his knees. He found himself retching again and fought to keep upright as his vision greyed.

Beckett put his hands up as another guard walked in with a weapon pointed at him.

Sheppard jumped up, but he was too slow and he felt himself being thrust against a wall and held there.

He sucked in a breath when the guard knocked his arm but it only served to invite him to give it a squeeze, "That hurt?" the guy rasped.

Sheppard could feel the wound throb when he let it go and equally he could feel the renewed blood it bought to the surface.

"Call Raynu," the guard said to his friend.

Sheppard desperately tried to hold onto consciousness for as long as he could, but the infection was making him feel lousy and when he finally got a foothold into darkness he guiltily accepted it.

TBC

_Hope you all like it._

_Leena should reappear soon, I haven't forgotten about her._


	11. Chapter 11

Beckett was thrust unceremoniously into Raynu's office and he stumbled forward only to be caught by Ford.

He gave the young man a withering smile and then looked over to Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" she asked her face a mask of concern.

Beckett nodded and turned to Raynu, "Where have you taken Major Sheppard?"

Raynu walked over to his desk and sat on the edge of it, "He's being put into a cell. Where he belongs I might add."

Beckett took a step forward and raised up placating hands, "You have to understand, the Major isn't well. He needs to be in a medical facility," he started, but Raynu put his hands up to stop him from continuing.

"What's wrong with John?" asked Elizabeth.

"He was wounded in the arm and has since got an infection from the injury. He needs to be in a bed resting."

"Ambassador if he's unwell." Started Elizabeth.

Raynu stood up, "Enough."

He walked over to his window and stared out of it, all the while behind him the figures gave each other nervous glances.

Elizabeth edged closer to Beckett and kept her voice low, "Did you see the body?"

Beckett nodded and didn't move his head towards her, "Yes. Sheppard didn't kill that man."

Elizabeth let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"You have desecrated my sons body," said Raynu suddenly, startling them both.

Beckett was looking increasingly uneasy but he stood his ground, "Aye, but I can prove Sheppard didn't kill your son. If you would _just_ let me talk to Leena and-"

"So you're _still_ suggesting my daughter is responsible," he laughed and shook his head, "He was _her_ brother. Does family mean _nothing_ to you?"

"Sheppard is right handed, the shooter is left handed and the height differential suggests it was somebody shorter-"

Raynu cut Beckett off, "My daughter did _not _kill her brother. Understand?"

"I understand that you're being bloody unreasonable," said Beckett.

"Carson please," said Elizabeth, "Ambassador if we can at least _prove_ Sheppard didn't do it, cant you let him go?"

Raynu shook his head, "I've heard enough of your stalling tactics and lies. Sheppard will be hanged tomorrow."

"What?" Elizabeth took a step forward. She was aware of the doors opening behind her and guards spilling into the room with their weapons drawn.

"Your kidding?" said Ford.

"You can't do that," said Elizabeth.

"I can do that and proceedings have already begun." He pursed his lips. "Please leave."

"Not without my 2IC," said Elizabeth.

Raynu was smiling now, "If you want I can put you in a cell with him."

That wasn't going to help anybody and Elizabeth knew it. Picking your fights and knowing when you could win them was one of the lessons that Sheppard had taught her. Now wasn't the time. "At least let us talk to him."

"You can talk to him tomorrow before his execution."

Ford was beside her with his weapon pointed upwards, his face set in determination, "We can't just leave." He said looking down at her, distress evident in his eyes.

Elizabeth gave him a look that told him to trust her, "Lt, lets go."

-------

Raynu watched as the Atlantean's left his office and heard the side door open.

"Please tell me you have nothing to do with this?" he asked without turning around.

"I promise," said Leena.

"Because I've been defending you and if I find-"he realised he was clenching his fists and he stopped to unfurl them.

"Father, I would not lie to you." Leena walked over to him and place a delicate hand onto his shoulder.

"A man will die tomorrow Leena, you understand that?"

"I understand."

"Now is the time to speak up."

Leena stared at her fathers back and strengthened her hold on him.

---------

They walked back to the gate in subdued thought.

The heavens had opened as if to compliment their already bad moods and as the gate came into view Ford finally spoke up, "Doctor Weir your not going to just let him kill him,"

Elizabeth wiped the rain out of her eyes, "Of course not."

"Well then what are we going to do?"

"We resort to plan B," said Elizabeth as she approached the dhd.

**--------------**

Without opening his eyes, Sheppard tried to assess the situation as it was.

He was lying on the floor, _that _he knew, and his back had recorded its discomfort and was now relaying that to his head.

He had a headache, felt immeasurably hot and clammy, and when he finally opened his eyes the dizziness assaulted him and sent a signal to his stomach to lurch uneasily.

He stared up at the ceiling for a minute before letting his eyes slide closed again.

It was the swift kick to his side that had him snapping them open again and curling over to instinctively protect himself.

He found he had little energy to retaliate and just before the next swift kick he heard a voice call out to stop.

For a minute he thought it might be Elizabeth or one of his team members coming to get him, but when he managed to refocus he could see it was Leena leaning over him, one hand on his chest the other wiping at his forehead with a damp rag.

"Where's Beckett?" he asked and pushing her off him he attempted to sit. "Is he okay?"

"Your friend is unharmed."

One lazy scan and he could see that he was in an all white room, which was obviously his cell.

"Good," said Sheppard.

Leena looked to the door, where one of the guards had just stepped out, and then back to Sheppard, "They have left," she said.

Sheppard swallowed against the pain in his side and shifted his position, "They left?" he asked now feeling completely helpless.

And that was the one thing he hated the most.

Leena seemed to look at him with sympathy, "What are you doing here?" he asked pushing her hand away from his forehead.

He was feeling suffocated again

"You are unwell," she said moving the rag about in her hands.

"Does your father know you're down here?"

She looked down at the floor and chewed at her lips again.

"Didn't think so," said Sheppard rubbing at his bruised side.

"I'm sorry about the guard. All they seem to understand is violence."

"Doesn't matter all that much seen as I will be dead tomorrow."

"You know then?" she asked sitting on her heels.

"That tomorrow he's going to hang me?" he put his head against the wall and closed his eyes, "Yeah I know."

He felt her hand on his leg and he couldn't be bothered to move away from it, "Then tell me you will help me carry out my plan?"

Sheppard slid one eye open, "What plan?"

Leena was looking at the cell door again, as if she was expecting it to burst open, "If my father were not here…." She paused, "If he were gone you would free_….I_ would be free. You and me, we could have so much power at our hands."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and it seemed to pinch the headache behind them, "You're going to kill your father."

Leena's hand crept up his leg and the other went up to his shoulder, "Shh!" She retracted the hand on his shoulder and rubbed at her head, "The device in Doctor McKay's lab. If it were to overload what do you think would happen?"

"It would explode."

"Exactly."

"I didn't know you were a scientist?"

"If you had asked you would know that," she said and Sheppard didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

There was an eerie silence which descended over them and in that quiet Sheppard reached a disturbing conclusion, "You can activate the stunner. You must have the ATA gene."

"The what?"

Sheppard didn't answer. He felt that with her already dubious mental status she didn't need to know she had the capability to operate highly dangerous equipment and other foreign devices.

"Is that why I feel such a strong connection to you? Do you have it?"

Sheppard shifted his position again and licked his lips, "I won't help you."

"You wont?" she looked confused, "Then you'll die."

Sheppard nodded and closed his eyes again and wondered if his team had left him here permanently or if they were planning on rescuing him.

Leena seemed to read his mind and said, "Your friends they came here and left. They're not coming back."

"How do you know?"

Leena looked deep into his eyes and didn't answer him, "I'm sorry you wont help me. That you would rather die."

Sheppard was feeling tired and he welcomed the growing darkness, "You know, you could just help me out of here anyway."

Leena shook her head, "I could," she stood up.

"But you wont," he said.

"You know I cant do that. Either way, somebody needs to be held responsible for my brothers death." She looked down at her hands, "If I am to rule I need to be credible."

"And killing your father is going to make you just that," said Sheppard dizzily.

"It will look like an accident," she said.

Sheppard closed his eyes when his vision started to swim.

He felt her lips on his for the briefest of moments and he didn't move away from it.

------

Morning arrived and Sheppard opened his eyes somewhat disappointed.

Disappointed that he was still in his cell.

Disappointed he was still in pain.

Disappointed that his team-mates hadn't rescued him and his mind served to remind him that this was just like before.

When he had been in Afghanistan he had defied orders, travelled across the borders, and attempted a rescue of men who had been left behind.

It turned out in the end, in an ironic twist of events, that _he_ was the one who was left behind and stranded.

He had waited patiently for four days for his country to come and save him.

And that's _all_ he had done.

_Waited._

If he hadn't taken the initiative and got his own way out he would probably still be there; a decayed corpse.

From his position, sat up against the wall, he lifted a stiff arm and rubbed the weariness out of his eyes.

He couldn't decide if he had slept last night or been unconscious.

He figured it didn't matter either way.

Not now.

There was the sound of keys in the lock and Sheppard stiffened as he watched the door slide open. The next thing he knew he was being hauled to his feet and Raynu was stood before him.

"Its time," he said solemnly.

-------------

The square outside Raynu's complex was overflowing with people and Elizabeth found herself buffeted around as she was pushed aside and tripped over by various spectators.

She looked across into the crowd where Mckay and Beckett were nervously standing. They were trying to look inconspicuous against the other faces who all watched in anticipation for the murderer of Aaron to be bought down to justice.

Elizabeth looked over to the door again and swallowed nervously. She hoped Sheppard hadn't thought they had abandoned him, but then considering the type of man he was, she knew he would be fine.

After all, John Sheppard was a relentless fighter.

She watched as the front door to the complex opened and there were audible gasps as Raynu walked out onto a manmade podium.

Behind him guards dragged out Sheppard and he seemed somewhat deflated in their grip. He was hunched forward, held up by the sheer force of those men.

Elizabeth bought her hand up to her earpiece and depressed it, "Ford, Are you in position?" she asked, cupping her ear in an attempt to make Ford's response clearer.

Lt Ford had managed to sneak into Ambassador Raynu's complex and get up to a height where he could set up his rifle and was now sitting patiently at one of the windows.

"Yes Ma'am," he answered, "This place is surprisingly quiet. It would seem everyone wants to get a good view of the hanging."

Elizabeth found herself smiling despite the grim situation, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"When Sheppard gets up onto that platform I'll shoot out the rope," he said quickly.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on Sheppard. He seemed to be looking around for something and she wondered if it was them he was trying to seek out.

"I hope this all goes to plan," said Elizabeth.

"It will."

"If you miss-"

"I wont." There was a confident edge to his voice that gave her reassurance.

"Good luck."

"Luck is for losers," said Ford, "Ford out."

Elizabeth glanced over and her eyes connected with McKay's. He looked anxious and she knew he was disgruntled at the fact he had felt out of the loop. He hadn't even known when they got back that Sheppard had been taken away, let alone sentenced to death. He had insisted on coming, especially, when he was convinced that Leena had stolen from his lab.

Her eyes were drawn back to Sheppard as he was dragged over to a platform and a rope was placed around his neck. His hands were bound behind his back and he stood with his head down.

"My son's death will be paid for," Raynu said loudly all of a sudden, "This man, John Sheppard-," he said to the crowd, "murdered my son in cold blood."

"No, I didn't!" Sheppard all of a sudden shouted and there were gasps from the crowd.

Elizabeth shook her head.

Even with impending death he couldn't stop the wise cracks.

Raynu looked over to Sheppard and then back to the crowd, taking a moment to compose himself for speech again, "As I was saying, its time he paid."

Sheppard seemed to be laughing and he was shaking his head as one of the guards walked over to the lever which was going to retract the floor under his feet.

Raynu smiled and shouted, "Now!" and Elizabeth watched as the platform fell away beneath Sheppard's feet.

"Now would be a good time Lt," she said activating her earpiece.

There was static on the other end and all she could do was watch as Sheppard slowly started to suffocate on the rope.

"Lt?" she said desperately, "I need you to shoot out that rope."

Again she was met with static.

_TBC_

_WHUMP LOTSA WHUMP._

_Shep isnt going to get a break in the next few chapters_


	12. Chapter 12

Elizabeth watched as Sheppard's movements became less animated and his arms which struggled behind his back fell limply.

"Ford?" she called out again hearing the panic in her voice and now not caring as the people who cheered beside her became aware of her increasingly strange behaviour.

"What's going on? Why hasn't Ford shot him down?" she heard Mckay's equally panicked voice shout at her.

"I don't know," she said looking up at the large skyscraper in the hope of finding an answer there, "Something must be wrong."

"Ya think?" she heard Mckay say.

"We need to get him down before he suffocates to death," she heard Beckett's Scottish brogue say.

"Well of course we do. Is this state the obvious day or something?" Mckay muttered.

Elizabeth nodded, chose to ignore Mckay's sarcasm, and with shaking hands she said, "Get him down," and then looking up at the sky she said, "Major Lorne I need you to come out of stealth mode."

"Yes Ma'am," she heard the quick reply.

She looked upwards as two Puddle jumpers became visible in the sky above her. They lowered slightly, its drive pods sending a gust of wind which lifted up the dirt below their feet and an assortment of rubbish.

Elizabeth heard the frantic screams of people around her and witnessed the utter confusion it caused as they all started to run away from what they obviously didn't understand.

Mckay and Beckett had run up to the platform and were pulling the lever to bring the floor back under Sheppard's feet.

Her heart caught in her throat when she looked over the many heads to see Sheppard was continuing to dangle limply despite the rope no longer choking out his life.

If she had known better, she would have said he was dead.

-----

Raynu looked up at the ships above him, "Where did they come from?"

"I don't know sir," answered one of his guards.

"Well shoot them down."

"We don't have weapons powerful enough Sir."

Raynu looked at him in such a manner as to say _why not?_

"You must get inside to safety."

"Not whilst he is still alive," said Raynu, "Stop them from taking him down," he said pointing at Sheppard. He watched as Elizabeth ascended the platform and ran over to her fallen friend. She gave him a look and their eyes connected.

"Sir, inside to safety," his guard said and Raynu allowed himself to be dragged inside.

----------

Sheppard was lay on the floor and Beckett was looking over him with a keen eye, his eyes going up occasionally to watch the people who were still running around in chaos.

"Is he okay?" asked Elizabeth, her hand reaching out and touching Sheppard's arm. He looked deathly still and his face was flushed an unnatural colour. "Is he breathing?"

"He's breathing," answered Beckett.

Mckay was watching Raynu disappear back into the complex, "Why didn't Ford shoot?"

"Something's wrong," said Elizabeth and she watched as Beckett tilted Sheppard's head back to ease his breathing. She was shocked to see that a bruise was already forming on his neck and she reached up to touch it as Sheppard began to stir.

He didn't open his eyes but shifted under Beckett's touch.

Elizabeth found herself smiling and she could feel relief wash over her.

"Is Major Sheppard okay?" she heard Lorne ask over her radio.

"He's going to be fine. Can you stay in position until we're ready to leave?"

"Glad to hear that. We'll stay here, but the second jumper is going to put down beyond the city limits and send a company out on foot."

"Good thinking Major."

Elizabeth returned her full attention back to Beckett.

"He's going to have a sore throat but he should be okay," said Beckett as Sheppard rolled over and started to cough. He was now choking on the air he previously needed and took in the air in raw lungfuls.

"Its okay," said Elizabeth rubbing his shoulder. His hand reached out blindly and held onto hers as he continued to breathe in painfully slow increments.

Her radio suddenly kicked into life and she heard the young Lt's voice on the other end, "Ma'am, did you get him down?" the voice rasped.

Elizabeth looked over to Beckett and McKay, "Ford," she said, "Yes we did. What happened?"

"Leena," he said and she thought he sounded somewhat groggy. His response to her question was definitely slow in light of the situation, "She knocked me out." She knew the Lt would be embarrassed by admitting that. A member of the military being knocked out by a girl. That _had_ to hurt.

"What was she doing up there?"

"I don't know," he said, "but she had that stunner from Doctor Mckays lab."

"I knew it," said Mckay and he shook his head. He had been listening into the conversation.

"She had the stunner," said Elizabeth with a sigh and rubbed at her eyes, "Just get back down here. We need to leave quickly."

"Will do."

When she looked down at Sheppard she could see that his eyes were open now and he was watching her closely, "Thanks," he rasped and he bought his hand up to his throat.

"You didn't think we'd left you?" she asked holding her breath along with his as it hitched.

"No," he lied and slid his eyes over to Mckay, "So all the gangs here?"

"We wouldn't let you down," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"And Leena has our device," said Mckay looking down at his hands.

Sheppard started to sit up but gripped Elizabeth's arm when he saw the swirls of white at the edge of his vision which meant he was going to black out. He squeezed his eyes shut against the wave and spoke through gritted teeth, "You said Leena had the stun device," he said.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," he said and took in a deep breath before standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"Major you need to sit and recover," He'd only been awake a minute and Beckett was scolding him.

"Leena, she's going to set the stunner to overload."

"Is she crazy? That'll take out the whole complex," he heard Mckay chime in and he turned to him, not able to hide his scowl. "I'm just saying," said Mckay looking up at the building which towered over them, "I mean, we need to get out of here."

"So it is possible?" asked Sheppard. He bent over and rested his hands on his knees in an attempt to clear his head. He felt somebody's hand on his back.

"Most definitely," said Mckay, "It lets out energy in short bursts. If she found a way to store them up instead of firing of incrementally-" he paused and chewed on a fingernail unconsciously, before pulling it out again and waving his hand around "-She could definitely cause it to explode."

"You need to get of here," said Sheppard rubbing at his neck again and still hearing his voice come out as a pained rasp, "I need to get Raynu out of there."

Elizabeth was chewing her lip, "How long do we have?"

"Who knows," said Mckay, "It depends when she started the overload, or _how_, or-" he paused, "Its an unpredictable variable."

Sheppard rubbed a hand over his eyes and tried to steel himself, "I'm going in to get him, Mckay I need you to find the stunner and disable it."

"What?"

"If there's a chance you can stop it-"

"And if I cant _we_ die."

Sheppard turned to Elizabeth, "Get Ford to activate a fire alarm on his way down or something. We need to get those people out," said Sheppard, "Come on lets go."

---------------------------

When Sheppard and Mckay entered the complex they could still here the fervent screams outside even through the glass fronted panels.

Mckay thankfully was pulling out a scanner and followed Sheppard down the corridor in front of them.

Sheppard cocked the P90 he had managed to requisition off Beckett and kept his eyes steadily forward, "You reading anything?" asked Sheppard. He cleared his throat and attempted to repeat himself.

Mckay held a hand up, "I got it the first time," and he held up the scanner, "There's a massive power reading above our heads."

"Can you tell how far up?" asked Sheppard.

"No, but let me follow it. I might be able to stop it, but if not, we're going to have to get out of here quickly and I _mean_ quickly."

Sheppard nodded, "Okay, just keep your eyes and ears open and stay in radio contact. If its too late, get out of here."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to get Raynu and if I can, find Leena," he said. He watched as Mckay disappeared down another corridor muttering to himself as he went.

Sheppard continued ahead and he suddenly heard the sound he was waiting for. Blaring alarms overhead stressed their warning and Sheppard flattened himself against the corridor walls as people began to leave the building with exaggerated haste. Some pushed him aside, others at least gave him a look up and down before scurrying off.

"Well done Lt," he said into his earpiece, "Now you make sure you get yourself out with everybody else."

"I'm staying with you sir," he heard the voice say and Sheppard pushed himself off the wall to continue ahead, "That's a negative Lt, I want you to get to safety."

"Sir?"

"Don't make me make it an order," Sheppard said.

There was silence for a minute and finally Ford agreed and signed out.

As Sheppard rounded a corner he suddenly felt something impact on his ribs and he caught the wiry figures wrist before they had a chance to move away, "Leena, " he said through gritted teeth as the pain in his side seemed to renew, "What a coincidence, I was just looking for you."

She looked up at him and tried to pull herself free from his grasp, but he continued to hold onto her, "Let me go," she forced out and tried to kick him in the kneecap.

Sheppard managed to get out of her way and he pushed her up against the wall, "I don't think so."

Leena struggled again, flailing her arms out and trying to hit him with a misguided fist but she was too slow and Sheppard finally got mad enough to wrench her arm roughly, "How long do we have?" he asked as the lights dipped above them and an eerie red glow filled the corridors.

She didn't answer instead she made a feeble noise and tried to rotate her wrist. She was fighting as hard as she could and her brunette hair whipped him in the face.

"_How_ long?" he asked forcibly.

She looked away from him.

"Don't play games with me, I'm not in the mood," he said the rawness in his throat reaching its boundary.

Leena chewed on her lip and hit the wall behind her with her free hand, "I set it to discharge in twenty minutes," she said and kicked at the wall, "I need to go now," and she pushed him back.

"Would you _stop _it," said Sheppard and he reached up to his earpiece, "Where is it?" he asked before activating it.

"I wont tell you," she snarled.

Sheppard rolled his eyes, "I'm not letting you go."

She seemed to think about it and this time caught him in the kneecap. Sheppard cursed, bent down and shook his leg. He sucked in a harsh breath in the hopes of differing the pain and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why aren't you dead?" she asked looking into his eyes.

Sheppard looked down the corridor and watched a straggler running out towards the main entrance, "My team came back," he said with a small smile, "Where is this device?" he asked and began to drag her as he walked.

"Second level," she said walking slowly, "But you won't be able to stop it in time."

Sheppard activated his earpiece, "Mckay, 2nd level-"

"I got it," the voice replied tersely.

"Can you stop it?"

"I don't know. Stop talking to me and we'll find out."

"Where are you taking me?" whined Leena.

"To your father," he answered as he approached a stairway. He held his P90 up and peered up it before starting up the steps.

"No," she called out, "No!"

"Leena, stop acting like a spoilt brat," said Sheppard and he pushed her on.

"Get off me, your not my father," she screamed.

"Somebody needs to discipline you," he ground out.

They reached her fathers office after a minute of her kicking and screaming and grabbing onto anything immoveable to try and stop him in his tracks.

Sheppard who was feeling high on adrenaline kicked the door open and dragged Leena in with him.

Raynu stood up from behind his desk and Sheppard heard the click as a number of safeties were disengaged and pointed his way.

"I don't know if you can hear that?" shouted Sheppard over the alarm, "But that's a fire alarm. It means that you get _out_ of the building."

Raynu walked around from behind his desk, his eyes all the while locked to Leena's, "My computers have detected that there isn't really a fire," he said and pointed to Leena, "Let my daughter go."

Sheppard shook his head, "Believe it or not I've come here to save your life. You have to get out of this building."

Raynu looked over to one of his guards, "I will have you shot if you don't let my daughter go."

Sheppard sighed and looked down at his watch, "We don't have time for this. Leena has something to tell you."

'"No…I _don't,_" she said trying to pull away.

"Yes…._you_ do," said Sheppard trying to get her to stand still.

"No,"

"Leena?" Raynu looked to his daughter.

"You need to get out of here Ambassador," said Sheppard, "Leena has set a device to explode. She wants you dead."

Raynu laughed and looked at his daughter, "Lies."

"Its not," said Sheppard, "And if you don't get out of this building you'll find out just how right I am."

Raynu looked to his daughter, "Is he right?"  
Leena was looking away from him and still futily struggling, "Get _of_f me," she cried "I don't want to die."

"Leena?" Raynu walked up to his daughter and Sheppard finally released his grip only for Raynu's hand to replace his on her wrist, "Child, look at me."

Leena looked up and her eyes were watering, "I have _never_ been good enough," she practically screamed, "I wanted to get away from this, from _you_."

"This is why woman shouldn't rule," said Raynu, "Irrational." Raynu set his jaw and bought his hand up to slap Leena but he felt his hand restrained and he looked up to see Sheppard was stopping him.

"Don't," he said, "We don't have time from this. You need to get to safety." He wasn't going to mention the fact that his own leader was in fact a woman.

"Is he speaking the truth?" he asked Leena, "I need to hear it from your mouth. Leena Satrreau, tell me!"

"Yes," she screamed and started to cry, "Yes he's right."

Sheppard finally got tired of waiting, "Out…… now."

Raynu didn't have to be told twice and he started for the door, releasing his daughters hand. At the last minute he turned to Sheppard, "Im-"

"Yeah yeah I know," said Sheppard, "Thank me when you get out."

Leena was crying uncontrollably and Sheppard reached a hand out to grab her shoulder. She looked at him hesitantly and he saw something in her eyes he had previously missed.

She was lost.

"We're screwed, you need to get out now!" he heard McKay's voice over his radio and he was pulled out of the moment.

"What?"

"We have five minutes _max_ before this thing goes off," he heard the frantic voice. Mckay was breathing hard and Sheppard suspected he was already running to the exit.

"You don't need to tell me twice," he shouted and started for the door, "Come on Leena."

"My father, he has never appreciated me. My mother, she died and…I think I remind him of her."

"He seems to have issues with women in general," Sheppard said offhandedly, "Leena, we don't have time for this." He walked over to her and went to grab her wrist. He stopped and instead held out his hand, "Please."

"If I leave here, I will have no home and you-," she slapped his hand away, "-You ruined everything. I could have been free. And we…..we could have been powerful."

"You cant force relationships," said Sheppard, "They're hard and unpredictable and you don't always get what you want."

Leena looked over to the window and he watched her lips tremble.

Sheppard swallowed and looked to the door, "I'm leaving now. If you want to follow that's your choice."

He turned and sprinted as fast as he could, guilt already creeping over him like a dark cloud. He raced as fast as he could down the steps that led to the main door and he thought he could sense somebody behind him. He didn't risk looking over his shoulder and continued on, hoping Leena wouldn't just give her life away.

As he reached the door he was aware that the building was suddenly beginning to shake and its increasing instability caused him to loose his footing.

He managed to get out of the front door just as he heard and felt the glass panels behind him explode. As glass splinters penetrated his skin he dove under the hanging platform and curled into a ball as he waited for the inevitable.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

When Sheppard opened his eyes the last thing he expected was to be alive.

When he had felt the impact of debris fall onto him he had thought that had been the end.

What disappointed him the most, was that after everything, he welcomed it.

It was dark and crowded where he was now and he felt hot and grimy.

He tried to survey the damage. His chest hurt, but then there was a piece of wood or something on top of him, preventing him from moving and getting free. It cut into the top of his legs and when his fingers tried to prise it off he could feel the splinters digging into his skin.

His back hurt from the shards of glass he knew were there.

There was space around his head and he realised thankfully, that wreckage had fallen around him in such a manner as to prevent him from being completely crushed.

He managed to pull one of his arms free and bought it up to his forehead. He could feel something wet and slick under his fingers and he groaned when prodding it made his temples throb.

He didn't know how long he had been lying here and if his friends were even looking for him.

His hand reached up from his radio and found it still sitting snugly in his ear, "Hello?" he rasped. The words caught in his throat and elicited a bout of coughing which only served to cause him more pain. The wood on his chest seemed to cut off his breathing and the ensuing coughs that built up stayed painfully caught there.

"Sheppard?" he heard the voice through the radio. It sounded tiny and far away, but it was there. "Are you okay?" Mckay asked.

Sheppard tried to shift the wood from him, tried to slide his legs from under it but something shifted above him and he realised with sickening clarity that if he made one wrong move it would be the same as human kerplunk! He could unwittingly crush himself further.

"I'm still alive," he managed to say. The dry air was aggravating his throat and he was starting to feel uncharacteristically claustrophobic, "You wanna get me out of here?"

Mckay snorted, "It would help if we knew where you were," he said before Beckett suddenly cut in, "Are you okay? Can you tell me your injuries Major?"

Sheppard could feel blood trickling down passed his ear, "Being crushed by a chunk of wood, got a cut on my head," said Sheppard, "My throat still hurts."

"Beckett, this isn't helping. Sheppard where are you?" said Mckay.

"I dove under the platform," he said hearing creaking over his head and wondering whether it would be the last thing he heard. Off to his right he heard crackling and could smell smoke. Something was on fire.

"Okay," said Mckay, "We'll get a team to look."

Sheppard closed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long before they found him. Mckay would have been using the scanner to look for his life signs so he lay there, completely still, afraid that even breathing would now shift the seemingly fragile and precarious rocks and rubble above him.

His mind raced back to events previous and he wondered whether Leena had managed to get out, whether she had dove out of the way just in time to be saved.

It seemed unlikely.

Something dropped behind his head and made a dull thud.

"Be careful up there," he said into his radio.

He daren't move from his position and listened.

All of a sudden something shifted above him.

Not in a '_you're going to be crushed to death way'_ but in a _'we've found you and we're clearing a path to you way_.'

There were muffled voices overhead and he strained to hear them through the cracks.

He heard the voice above him call and could feel dust floating down above him and gritting his eyes, "Down here," he called out.

Somebody's hand snaked down through the rubble and he reached his hand up to grasp it.

As he inspected the delicate, long fingers and the softness of the skin he knew instantly who it was, "Elizabeth."

"We're going to get you out of there, just stay still," he heard her voice say.

"Any other life signs?" he asked, not letting go of her hand.

"No," she said, "Nothing."

Sheppard could hear movement above as debris was shifted to make room for his escape, "Did Raynu get away safely?" asked Sheppard.

"He's safe. Nobody got hurt," she said squeezing his hand, "Just worry about yourself for now."

Sheppard smiled and let out a wince of pain when somebody dislodged a piece of rubble nearby and caused the wood on him to lie on him harder.

"Watch what you're doing," he heard Elizabeth say, "John?"

"Its okay," he said forcing out the words, "They have to get me out right."

Another piece of the complex was shifted away and he felt the breeze from the outside world touch his skin.

"John?" she called out after a minute and Sheppard realised he hadn't been talking. He was feeling dizzy and strange. He couldn't get his breath out completely.

"Talk to me?" he heard her say but the voice seemed to swim around him like his vision.

The pressure on his chest seemingly increased and just as the light hit his eyes he succumbed to the darkness.

-------------------

It had been two days since Sheppard had been pulled from the wreckage of the building and on seeing the devastation of the bomb he had realised how lucky he had been. Half the building had been blown open, leaving the various floors and insides exposed.

Not long after everyone had vacated the area, the rest of the building followed and took out the rest of the surrounding area out.

Sheppard was in the infirmary now and Beckett's verdict was that he had broken a few ribs and had a concussion, but overall he was a lot better off than he should be. The wooden platform had sustained most of the damage in the fall and it meant that he had been protected from further devastating injury.

Sheppard never thought he would be so thankful to a piece of wood.

A figure in the doorway had him tensing. He didn't know whether it was the unresolved nature of Leena's disappearance or whether he had finally lost his tentative grip on his nerves.

He relaxed when Elizabeth's face came into view.

She stopped at his bed and put both hands on the railings gripping them harder than she needed to, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," said Sheppard plucking at the covers in front of him.

"You look better," she said touching his shoulder.

"Well Beckett's got me on the good stuff," he said looking into her eyes.

"I thought you'd want to know. I've spent the day with Ambassador Raynu," she said with a smile, "He's agreed to give us food _and_ he's offered us an alliance. He's _also _extended an apology to you. I told him when you were well enough he could come and tell you personally."

"I'm glad we got something out of this," he said.

"Me too," she said straightening out his rumpled bedcovers, "Mckays annoyed he lost the stunner."

"Well it proved to me more trouble than it was worth," said Sheppard leaning back into his pillow and welcoming the blessed comfort, "So what are you doing up this late?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled wearily, "I wanted to come talk to you. Apologise myself."

Sheppard bit his lip, "Its okay."

"No its not. My minds been clouded and I should have trusted you, from the beginning."

Sheppard found himself nodding, "You should, but I don't blame you. I have a responsibility to my team when we're off world. And I lied to you."

He reached up and grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

Elizabeth nodded, "Friends?"

Sheppard let out a small laughed and kissed her hand, "Definitely. Now as a _friend_ I'm going to tell you to get some sleep. You look like hell."

"And after my compliment," said Elizabeth pulling away from his grasp, "Goodnight John."

"Night," he said and watched her leave.

------

Elizabeth walked back into her quarters, dropped down onto her bed and started to pull off her shoes. Her feet ached.

It had been a long day, _scrap that_, a long week.

She'd spent the pastfew days trying to repair and reinforce relations, as well as helping to remove the worst of the damage from the explosion. She still had three teams there now offering manpower.

She rubbed at her neck with both hands and fought to suppress a yawn. All she wanted to do was get into a bath and lie there for a year, _at least_. She wanted the hot water to ease away the last weeks troubles and dissolve all the bad that had happened.

She walked through to the bathroom and started the water.

Whilst she was leaning forward and moving around the water with her fingertips she never heard the person approach from behind.

Neither did she feel the blow to her head or the liquid that was then forced down her throat.

----------

Sheppard awoke with a start, his heart thumping in his chest. He pushed the covers back and sat up stiffly.

The room was dark and he was the only one in the infirmary.

Or at least he was supposed to.

He couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that something was there with him.

He scanned the room for any signs of life and held his breath to ensure he didn't miss a sound.

His eyes fixed on the corner of the room, where he saw a figure stood. He knew they could see him and that undoubtedly he could see them.

They didn't move.

He could see light hitting their iris's and it made them look like some kind of feline cretaure.

Sheppard swallowed and lowered himself down off the bed and as his bare feet connected with the floor, the figure suddenly turned around and ran from the room.

"Shit," he cried out and as he moved away from the bed he felt his IV rip out of his hand and the machines beside his bed begin to bleep.

He gave them a cursory look over his shoulder before running after the figure.

He saw the flit of movement out of the corner of his eye and found himself running after the elusive shape.

Every part of his bruised body was protesting for him to stop and his heart was so loud in his ears he could hear nothing else.

As he rounded a corner he saw the figure disappear out onto what he knew to be a balcony and he skidded to a stop as he approached the door.

He leant against it for a second, took in a deep breath, and then activated the door.

It swooshed open and in front of him stood Leena.

She had a gun pointed at him and as he walked fully out into the biting air of the balcony he heard the door shut behind him, "Oh, you _are_ left handed," said Sheppard raising his hands slowly and seeing the trickle of blood from his IV wound on his hand.

Leena looked at the gun in her hand and shrugged.

She looked different he noted. Her hair had lost its lustre, her eyes seemed glassy and her face was too pale. She was holding her side with her right hand and he could see there was blood matting her hairline and some on her clothes.

"I saw you with her," she said. Her voice was trembling and weak and Sheppard had to strain his ears.

"Talking to who?" he asked looking around the balcony for any kind of weapon.

"_Her_," she said, her eyes widening, "Doctor Weir," she spat out the words.

Sheppard knew his expression was one of puzzlement and he tried to think back to when he had spoken to Elizabeth last.

She had visited him in the infirmary and he had kissed her hand.

He realised that Leena had been there watching.

"That's why you didn't want to be with me. Its because of her," she said.

Sheppard could see that Leena had finally lost her grip on reality, "That's not true. I didn't want to be with you because you tried to manipulate me," he said holding his hands up higher. If she had lost that grip, who was to say she wouldn't lose her grip on that trigger. "Not to mention you drugged me, framed me for murder and then tried to blow me up."

"No," she said shaking her head and looking down.

Sheppard took a step forward.

"No, you're lying to me," she said.

"How did you get here?" he asked reaching out to the balcony railing and gripping it with white knuckles.

"That doesn't matter," she muttered, "Doesn't matter." She bought her right hand up to her face, scrubbed it hard, and then down to her side again.

"You're injured," he said licking his lips.

"So are you," said Leena, "How are your knees?" she asked referring to when she had kicked him a few days ago.

"Better than my ribs," said Sheppard.

Leena smiled and the guns aim lowered for a second. She was hunched over.

"Elizabeth Weir," she said suddenly and her face contorted with anger, "I could see why you would like her."

Sheppard groaned, "Leena, you have got it completely wrong."

"It doesn't matter," she said looking over to the door and then back to him, "She'll pay."

"What do you mean?" asked Sheppard.

Leena bought the gun up higher and clicked off the safety, "She'll pay."

"Have you done something?" asked Sheppard.

-----------

Elizabeth opened her eyes.

She was lying in her bath fully clothes and the water was rising.

She tried to shift but found herself feeling too lethargic to move about.

Her fingers could barely wiggle and her head felt unbelievably groggy.

"Wha….." she tested her voice but found it stuck in her throat.

The water was stone cold and it finally made it up and over her big toe as it steadily rose.

----------

"What have you done?" Sheppard found himself shouting and he didn't care that it would put his voice out of commission for a few days after, "Leena?"

"You have to understand," she said walking toward him, "If _I _can't have you, _nobody_ can. Especially not her."

Sheppard let go of the railing, "Leena, what have you done? Please tell me."

Leena smiled but just as quickly coughed. She bent over and continued to splutter uncontrollably.

Sheppard took a step towards her but she jerked upwards and put the gun against his stomach, "Don't," she said wiping at her mouth.

"You have blood-" Sheppard indicated to her lips and she wiped them with her hand, "Your dying," he stated.

Leena shook her head, "I'm not."

"You are. You must have internal bleeding. You need help," said Sheppard.

Leena was defiant, "Don't lie to me." She went down to her knees and this time stayed there.

Sheppard knelt down next to her and put his hands on her shoulder, "What have you done to Elizabeth?"

Leena looked up at him and coughed again, blood dribbling down her chin this time, and her breath coming out in painfully slow wheezes, "She was in her room," she said holding her side tightly. She was tired.

Giving up.

She knew Sheppard's character by now and he didn't lie.

Never had.

Not to her.

"I gave her Abs….yt….as," she choked out.

Sheppard looked down at the gun in her hand, "If I go, will you stop me?" he asked.

Leena looked down at her hands and sank further to the ground, dropping the gun with a loud clang, "No," she whispered. "Don't leave me," she whimpered as he got up.

Sheppard gave her hand a stroke and then ran for the door, "Beckett I need you to get to the West Pier Balcony."

----------

Elizabeth felt like crying as the water finally reached her nose. Her futile attempts to move had been hindered by her complete lethargy and she felt frustratingly drugged.

She couldn't hold her breath any longer and she was forced to succumb to the inevitable.

She breathed in the water.

---------

Sheppard raced into Elizabeth's quarters and scanned her room. He could hear the sound of water hitting the bathroom floor and he ran into it skidding on the wet floor.

He grabbed Elizabeth and despite his own pain hauled her out of the bath tub and set her down onto the floor.

She was blue and cold and her hair was plastered to her face.

"Elizabeth?" he called out and leant down to listen to her breathe.

With a sick feeling in his gut he realised she wasn't.

He tried to remember his first aid training and tilted her head back.

After that he started clumsy compressions, counting to five, and then going to her mouth to give her his oxygen.

"Come on," he said as he pumped away at her chest, "Come _on_," he said again as if his words were the breath she needed.

He went to her mouth again and couldn't help but feel how cold it was.

"Elizabeth, don't do this," he shouted and pumped at her chest again. Massaging it in an attempt to get the water out.

He went to her mouth again and could feel this time the flutter of heat on her lips.

"Elizabeth, wake up," he whispered smoothing her hair down and putting his head on hers, "Come on," he said again.

There was a beat and then her eyes snapped open and she rolled over coughing up a lungful of bath water.

"That's it," Sheppard said patting her on the back and helping her expel the water, "Beckett," he said activating his earpiece, "I need you to get to Elizabeth's quarters."

"I'm coming," he heard the voice say.

"Beckett, did you find Leena?" asked Sheppard as he grabbed Elizabeth and bought her close to his chest. Her eyes were slipping closed again.

"Aye," he heard the sombre reply.

"She's dead isn't she?" Sheppard asked reaching for a towel and pulling it over Elizabeth's shivering body. Colour was beginning to return to her cheeks.

"Aye, she is. There was nothing I could do for her."

Sheppard nodded and found the flood of relief almost choking, "There was nothing any of us could do for her," he said shakily, "Get here quick Carson."

---------

Sheppard held onto the vase and stared out over the city from the balcony.

He was feeling much better since getting out of the infirmary and he felt like he had been there a long time.

_Healing._ That's all he had been doing since this whole debacle started and ended.

He felt a presence behind him, but he didn't turn, he knew who it was.

"What's that?" asked Elizabeth as she leant against the railing. Her arm was barely touching his.

"Leena's ashes," said Sheppard giving her a brief look. It was good to see her looking healthy, "I thought Raynu might want them but he didn't. He actually used the words ' _I have no daughter,'_" he paused and moved the vase around in his hands.

"Its understandable," said Elizabeth.

"Well she did want him dead."

"I think she wanted the _idea_ of him dead," said Elizabeth turning to him. "What are you going to do with them?"

Sheppard shrugged, "I figured I would scatter them here. Where she died."

Elizabeth moved closer, "I think that's a good idea."

Sheppard looked out to the horizon and couldn't help but feel a little lost, "You know, Leena and me. We weren't so different."

Elizabeth looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "How do you mean?"

"She was insecure," he said clearing his throat, "She wanted to be liked, loved.." he stopped himself.

"She was also a killer," said Elizabeth.

"I've killed," said Sheppard coldly.

"That's different." Elizabeth gave his arm a squeeze, "You don't have to worry about being liked or needed here."

Sheppard was silent and then said, "I thought you guys had all left me before," he said guiltily.

"I'm sorry we didn't believe you." She looked out to the horizon, kept her eyes there for a long time, "We're all allowed one mistake, right?"

Sheppard smiled.

He looked down at the vase in his hands and slowly poured the ashes over the city. He watched as they scattered and then taken in the wind.

"_Sheppard I need you in the lab right now_," Sheppard heard Mckay call out and he sighed. "Duty calls."

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't leave men behind. We may be pretty slow on the uptake sometimes but in the end we always get the team back together."

**THE END**

PLEASE REVIEW – what did you think?

Does it need anymore?

PS: Thank you to those who do review. It really does make my day.


End file.
